Hollows Heartbeat
by YueShirosaki
Summary: Inside of Ichigos mind it's raining again. So Hichigo decides to teach his King a lesson about getting depressed over little manners. BEWARE: YAOI content, boy x boy, Don't like yaoi don't read; Rated MA / R-18; not for underage readers. Trilogy book 1
1. Chapter 1

The story takes place after Ichigo fought Grimmjow with his new uninvolved Visored Powers

Ichigo's lying on his bed trying to sleep.

"Shit. " he rolls over to the side making an angry face.

He knows if that Shinji bastard hadn't come to help them he'd be dead right now.

"I have to get stronger or I won't be able to protect the ones I want to protect."

Meanwhile in his inner World:

Zangetsu's standing on a skyscraper watching the dark gray clouds on the sky of Ichigos inner World.

"Ichigo, are you worried again? Why are you not able to strife away your worries with the powers you gained from us?"

"_'cause this Idiot...,_"

Dust is taking form behind Zangetsu.

"C_an't use them when he pushes away his instincts." _

White hair, pale skin, golden eyes on black ground and the same old evil smirk on the face that's like Ichigos.

"_Yo. I am back."_

"You haven't had stayed away for long, have you?"

"_You're right. I wonder why that's like it."_

A rain drop falls to Shirosaki's feet.

"_Bastard. Right when I appear you have to let it rain."_

He turns to Zangetsu who shows him his back and says.

"_I go and teach this bastard a lesson."_

Zangetsu only answers.

"Do as you like but don't scare him or we soon will need to learn how to swim."

"_Tse, like hell we do._'"

Shirosaki disappears.

Back to Ichigos Room

Ichigo's still lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

The cupboard opens and Kon jumps out. With fluffy squeaking he moves over to Ichigo while complaining.

"Ichigo what are you so mad about? Don't always make this angry face you're freaking the shit out of me with that look. Do you even know how to smile?"

Ichigo doesn't react on Kon's mumbling.

"Hey Idiot, I am talking to you. You'll never get -"

He jumps on Ichigos bed.

"- such a nice girl like Rukia nee-chan with a pathetic face like that."

Kon climbs on Ichigo and runs from his legs up to his face. He pushes his fluffy lion head in Ichigos eyesight and says.

"You sure you're alright?"

Ichigo closed his eyes.

"Kon."

"Eh, yeah?"

"GET THE HELL BACK; YOU'RE TO CLOSE!"

He grabs Kons head and throws him against the Wall on the other side of the room.

"'I just wanted to-"

Dust appears in front of Kon.

Shirosaki found his way to the real world.

"HELP!"

Kon shouts the last word and jumps in panic back to Ichigo.

"A, a, a w-white Ichigo?"

Ichigo gets shocked by these words and sits up staring at his white double.

"You."

Chapter 1

End


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing here. You shouldn't be able to get here. No, you shouldn't even exist for the time being."

"_Sorry, King. But I think you've done your job not right. And now,"_

He's coming closer with every word and poking Ichigos chest after the last one.

"_I am going to teach you what I do when you greet me with this fucking rain."_

"Can't I even feel down? I mean there are a lot of skyscrapers in my inner world you should find a place to hide from my depressive rain."

" _'fraid that's not possible. And I will be sure you won't ever be able ta worry 'bout anything."_

He grabs Ichigos Balls and presses them together.

"Whoa. Get your Hands off of me."

Ichigo pushes his Hollow away.

"_Fine. I don't want ta do that here anyway. Get out of yer body, king."_

He takes Ichigos Shinigami Badge and forces him into his Shinigami form. Then he grabs Ichigo on his Shinigami Clothes opens the window and jumps out taking Ichigo with him.

He moves into a lone forest. When he got above it he throws Ichigo down into the trees.

With a great crash Ichigo lands on the forest ground and Shirosaki follows him.

"Ouch, damn Bastard what was that for?"

"_That was for stabbing me with your sword. And that,"_

He bows down to Ichigo and forces him to a kiss. He breaks the kiss and smirks.

" _is for you, to remind you to use your instincts."_

"What?"

"_Haven't I told you that you shall going in with using them? The Point is,_"

He steps lightly on Ichigos Balls and goes on talking.

"_you aren't using them. That's why,"_

Know he starts to increase the pressure on Ichigos Balls with every sentence.

"_you're losing again. When you lose you get depressed and it starts to rain. And the big Point is cause you're still refusing you're killing Instincts I got my chance to come back now."_

Shirosaki put so much pressure on Ichigos Balls that he got a pained sound out of his King.

Shirosaki's looking at Ichigos Face and a smile appears on his own.

"_Does it feel good king?"_

Ichigo tries to pull himself together and answers breathless.

"The hell it does."

"_Awww king, don't try to lie ta me. 'cause your lower parts telling me the truth._"

Shirosaki bows down to Ichigos ear and whispers into it.

"_I'll help you to forget all your worries._"

Ichigo throws Shirosaki to the ground and yells.

"Don't you dare to touch me with your fucking hollow hands."

Shirosaki's looking surprised at Ichigo about his sudden strength, then catching himself he grabs into his hair and sighs.

"_Seems no way around it, does it?"_

White Zangetsu appears in his hand. He steps towards Ichigo and pulls him down to the ground again.

"_I'll have to force you then."_

He lifts Zangetsu above Ichigos Hands. Ichigo closes his eyes, preparing himself for the pain.

Zangetsu cuts the ground. Ichigo feels the cloth of Zangetsu around his ankles and opens his eyes , totally flustered.

"_My, my, King. Have you really thought I would fix you to the ground like that? There's no need to hurt you."_

Shirosaki smiles.

"_Well at least not like that."_

He starts kissing Ichigo tenderly. Slowly moving forward trying to push his tongue into Ichigos mouth, while opening Ichigos Gi (The upper Shinigami clothes) and caress his chest down to Ichigos hips.

Shirosaki breaks the Kiss when he reached Ichigos Hakama, looking at the flushed face of his King.

He asks the hard breathing Ichigo.

"_Mind if I go on?_"

He smiles and doesn't wait for Ichigo to answer.

"_Anyway I do."_

He opens Ichigos Obi and pulls down the Hakama.

"_You're such a child, getting this hard just from kissing, King._'"

He takes Ichigos dick in his hand and starts rubbing it.

Ichigo tries to restrain himself and bites his lower lip to make not a single sound.

'Shit.'

He thinks.

Now Shirosaki takes Ichigos thing into his mouth and moves slowly, licks the tip tenderly with his tongue and takes it in deep after Ichigo started to moan silently, not able to hold back anymore.

Ichigos shaking his head from one side to the other trying to suppress the feeling that's starting to blank his mind.

His eyes are closed.

'Shit. This feels good. That's crazy. I can't think.'

He thinks.

Suddenly he opens his eyes widely.

"St-Stop it! Bastard, I gonna-."

Ichigos not able to stop Shiro nor to end his sentence before he came all over Shiros face.

"_My, my, King. That's a lot."_

Shiro licks Ichigos thick stuff from his cheek.

"Y_ou had your fun. Now's my turn."_

He puts off his own clothes and pushes a finger into Ichigos butt hole.

"Bastard what are you doing now?"

"_Can't you tell? I need to open you up a bit."_

After playing around with Ichigos hole Shirosaki takes his own thing and pushes it slowly into Ichigo.

Ichigo can't take the feeling and throws his head back into his neck, starting to moan again.

"_Don't get so tight, King. It's hard to get in."_

"Don't you be so cocky. You'll pay for this- aaa~aah!"

Shirosaki suddenly pushed all the way in to Ichigo, making his King scream both for pain and lust.

Shiro takes Ichigos hips and lifts them up a bit, moving slowly in Ichigo.

Ichigo only feels pain its hard to breath and his minds going blank.

'Whats that bastard moving around in my ass for? It fucking hurts.'

Ichigos suddenly flushing and cries out in pure lust.

Shirosaki pants and says.

"_Finally found your spot."_

He pushes against Ichigos spot again and again feeling his king tightening up and forces himself deeper into his king.

Ichigos moaning and trying to bring himself to say something.

"P-Please..., Please untie me."

He finally brings out.

Shirosaki does like Ichigo wanted and gets surprised by Ichigo who grabs on Shiros back pulling him down to his chest.

"_King its hard to move like that."_

"I can't. I won't. I won't let go of you."

Tears begin to flow down on his face.

"I won't ever again let go of you."

Shirosaki's flustered about his Kings words but tells him softly.

"_You won't be able even if you wanted. Take your hands of me for the moment, don't be afraid I wont disappear."_

Ichigo let go of Shirosaki and Shiro now takes Ichigos back and lifts him up so that he sits on Shiros hips now.

Shirosaki takes Ichigos hips and starts to move them.

Ichigo feels Shiro even deeper in himself now and clings to him again, overwhelmed by the feeling.

"_You sure are clingy, King. Have you missed me this much?"_

Ichigo doesn't answer, but his moaning is enough for Shirosaki to let his thing grow bigger.

Shirosaki's getting a nervous feeling, increasing his speed and starting to moan himself.

'_What's this feeling? I feel like he stabbed me again with his sword right where my heart should be._'

He thinks.

Chapter 2

End


	3. Chapter 3

Shirosaki feels pain in his right shoulder and a thin warm stream flowing down his chest.

"_Do you feel good ,King?"_

He starts to smile again. Ichigo bit into Shiros shoulder to suppress the lustful scream which build up in his throat.

"_Turn your back to me. I don't want to end up to get bitten all over by you."_

Shirosaki turns Ichigo around and now he fucks him from behind in a sitting position.

"_You can lean on me."_

Ichigo lets fall himself on Shirosakis chest, feeling Shiros dick fitting perfectly in his ass.

His mind is totally blank, somewhere he feels Shiro getting even faster, he hears himself scream.

Shirosaki's breathing hard pushing deep into his Kings ass, wanting him to moan louder and scream more. He wants to bring him to the edge of pure lust.

Shiro pushes Ichigo over, down to his knees.

His thing slipped out and Ichigo looks over his back asking.

"Why have you stopped?"

Shiro pushes back into Ichigo and stops as he got all the way in.

Ichigos arms can't hold his chest up anymore and he sinks down, holding just his ass up in the air.

He whispers to Shirosaki,

"Please, more. I want more. Do me hard."

Shiro smiles. Now his kings got to the point he wants him.

He starts to move violently. Fast, faster and as deep as he can get he pushes and pulls in Ichigos ass

while the orange haired boy moans and screams harder all the time. His fingers grabbing the short grass which is growing in front of them.

Shiro bows over on Ichigos back and grabs Ichigos dick. He starts to play around with it while reaching even deeper into Ichigo now.

The heat and prickling feeling suddenly doubled its intensiveness which caused Ichigo to pull himself up a bit. He screams in lust and feels Shirosaki pushing into him as deep as never before.

Something hot is flowing into him and Ichigo comes himself a moment later.

With all strength drained from his body Ichigo sinks to the ground as Shirosaki pulls out of his ass.

Shiro falls back on his own ass breathing hard.

'_This was great. That bastard's not bad at all._'

"Oi."

"_What is it, King?"_

"First: Stop calling me king all the time."

" _'kay. Ichigo."_

"Now, you don't have a name, do you? No one gave you one. And I don't want to call you 'bastard'

or 'Hollow' or something anymore."

"_So what?"_

"How about I name you."

"_What name should you give me?"_

"One that fits you."

"_That's which?"_

"Shirosaki Hichigo. I know that's not very impressive."

"_No its not. But I like it."_

Shiros chest filling with pride.

'_I have a name._'

"Oi, Hich."

"_Whats with that nickname? I just got a name. Don't give me nicknames just now._'"

"Hichigo?"

"_Yeah, Ichigo?"_

"Can I lie down on your chest?"

Shiro takes Ichigo carefully by his shoulders and places Ichigos head on his chest.

"Thanks."

Ichigos drifting away into a light sleep. He hears a heartbeat in Shiros chest.

"You have a heartbeat."

He mumbles half asleep to Shirosaki.

Shiro lifts his head and answers into Ichigos orange hair.

"_Sure I have. I might be a Hollow but I am not like the ones you normally kill. Or do I look like I am wearing a mask?"_

No answer's coming from Ichigo.

Shiro smiles as he notices that Ichigo fall asleep. He kisses Ichigo on his forehead.

"_You bastard made it beat again." _

He whispers to Ichigo.

A smile showed on the sleeping face and vanished seconds later into a relaxed face.

While watching the sleeping Ichigo, Shirosaki thought about how he can get him to look like that all the time.

'_Maybe I just will stay here for a while and teach you how to smile again._'

A few hours later Ichigo wakes up just to see his pale double looking at the sunset.

'He looks so happy. I think I won't get him back where he belongs. If I am true to myself, I don't even want it.'

He thinks.

"Hichigo."

"_Mhhm?"_

"Do you want to stay here?"

"_Do you want me to leave?_"

Ichigo sits up and takes Hichigos face. Hichigos eyes widen up as Ichigo kisses him softly

"No. I want you to stay here."

Hichigo smiles.

"_I am fine with that. But won't you're friends be scared?"_

"I think they've seen worse things than you."

Hichigo nodded and they watch the sun sinking, throwing golden light trough the trees.

"Hichigo?"

"_What now?"_

Ichigo keeps silent and Hichigo turns his head to him to yell at him what he keeps silent for.

Ichigo smiles at Hichigo saying.

"I love you."

Hichigos surprised. Smiling after a few seconds.

"T_eme."_

He kisses Ichigo deeply.

"_I love you, too."_

Chapter 3

End


	4. Chapter 4

Hichigo heard a voice, like crying. He looked to his side, where Ichigo sat next to him in the darkening forest.

"_What is it? Are you crying?_"

"Like hell, pfff, hahaha...!"

Hichigo's eyed widened by surprise. He never heard Ichigo laughing.

"_What's so funny?_"

"You."

"_Eh?_"

"You said you love me. That's kind of hilarious."

"_What's funny 'bout that,baka?_"

"A Hollow who loves a Shinigami. No, a Hollow even knowing what love _is._"

"_Che. You're one to talk. Same goes for you._"

He replies, then imitates Ichigo.

"_A Shinigami loving a Hollow._"

"Ok, I give up. But I really do love you."

He pulls Hichigos head down into a gentle kiss.

"What about if we get a gigai for you from Urahara-san? I mean my friends can see you, but normal people might think I am talking to myself, even when you're right next to me."

"_A gigai? Such a thing that Shinigami girl uses?_"

Hichigo looks up into the sky, a smile's growing on his face.

"_Sounds like fun._"

"So, we go to Uraharas shop tomorrow. For now, lets get back home. My family might get worried."

The next Day

Ichigo slowly opens his eyes.

His first sight: His pale double staring back at him.

"What are you staring for?"

"_Nothing. Just watched ya cute sleepin' faces._"

Ichigo blushes, kicking his Hollow out of the bed.

" 'cute' my ass. Freaking bastard!"

"_Ouch. That hurts, King._"

Hichigo's smirking at Ichigo from the floor.

"I told you to stop calling me like that."

Ichigo jumps out of the bed, fetches some clothes and gets dressed immediately.

"Come on put on you clothes. We go to Urahara now."

" _'Kay._"

At Uraharas

"Oh! What a rare view. So this is your inner Hollow, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yeah and I need to ask you a favor."

"My, I wonder what this will be."

Hichigo leans over to Ichigo.

"_What's with him? I mean I've seen him often through your eyes, but I didn't think that he's this annoying for sure._"

Before Ichigo could answer, Urahara comes real close to Hichigos face asking.

"May I help you with anything, Hollow-kun?"

"_Err, eh...I mean...Argh!_"

Ichigo chuckles about the feared Hollow and answers for him.

"Actually we would like you to make a gigai for him."

"Oh. That's quite interesting. So he's staying here?"

"As long as I allow it."

"Well, have you some special wishes for this gigai?"

"If Hichigo agrees I'd like to have one that has not his porcelain white skin. More a pale like an albino or a totally normal."

"_What's wrong with my skin?_"

"You'll shock the hell out of the people looking like that."

"_The hell I care 'bout others._"

Ichigo glares angrily at Hichigo.

"Teme..."

He punches Hichigos head.

"_Ouch. Damn ,King. Don't do that so often I'll get amnesia._"

"Like hell, you rock head."

Hichigo sighs.

" _'Kay, I'll go with the albino look. Do you have any other complains? For example my di-_"

Ichigo shuts Hichigos mouth with his hand.

"Just your _fucking_ skin."

He looks to the side, blushing lightly.

Hichigo smirks, pulls off the hand of his mouth, thinking.

'_Aww, my poor King's embarrassed_'

Urahara looks at the two 'twins' , sighs and says.

"Fine. I shall get it ready in a few hours. Will you both come back this afternoon?"

After a few hours of fighting and yelling at each other, Ichigo and Hichigo get back to Uraharas.

"Now, my Hollow friend, here's your new body."

Urahara presents the albino body for Hichigo.

"_And how do I get in into it?_"

"Eh? So you've never been outside Ichigo's body and went back before?

"_No._"

"Ok. Just take it. You should get sucked in easily."

Hichigo takes his gigai, lifting one eyebrow asking.

"_Sucked in?_"

Just the moment he got into his fake body.

"Whoa, that feels strange. It's so different from when I controlled you body, Ichigo."

"So? Get used to it. Now come on."

He turns to Urahara.

"Thanks Urahara-san. Do I own you something?"

"No, no. It's ok. Just be careful with it."

"Thanks again. Bye."

Ichigo left the shop without waiting for Hichigo, who's trying to get used to his gigai.

"Damn, Ichigo! Wait for me! You bastard!"

Chapter 4

End


	5. Chapter 5

"So, do you feel better in your gigai, now?"

"Yeah, I think. Why'd you ask?"

Ichigo smiles an evil smile.

" Because you'll have to climb you way into my room."

"What? Why can't I use the entrance like a normal person?"

"Because my family would get shocked about you. I have no story I could prank them with."

"What about me being a transfer student?"

"Sure. Any ideas for your twin like look?"

"It's just some coincidence."

"Nice. Like hell they buy that."

"Lets try."

"Man. When it doesn't work, have fun climbing."

In Ichigos home

"Well, you see dad. This is a transfer student we got lately. He has nowhere to stay so I suggested he could stay here."

"Where are you from , boy?"

"Finland."

"Oh? So you took quite a journey. What ceases me is that you look alike my son."

"Well, sir. We wondered about that, too. But it's kind of funny, isn't it?"

Hichigo puts on a fake friendly smile.

"Mmmhh. So Ichigo where shall he sleep? We have no guests room."

"He's ok with sleeping in my room."

"Eh? Well do as you like, I don't care."

Isshin turns around lifting his hands to both sides.

"That was to easy. I feel like he's planning something."

"Man:" Hichigo sights. "You really worry to much. At least let it go for now."

"You're right. Lets go upstairs."

" 'Kay. King."

"Stop calling me that."

"Nah. Your reaction's way to amusing." Hichigo chuckles.

"Bastard." Ichigo grumbles back.

In Ichigos room

"So you'll take the futon."

"What? I don't wanna sleep on the floor. When did I became a dog that has to sleep next to your bed?"

"You haven't. My bed's way to small for the both of us."

"Sure it is?"

"Yeah."

"Mmhh. How 'bout we get that tried out?"

Hichigo comes closer to Ichigo, leading him to his bed and forcing him to lay down on the sheets.

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing."

"Like I'd buy that."

"Really. How 'bout you make some room, so I can lay down, too."

Ichigo blinks.

"Eh? Sure." he sounds a bit disappointed like he wanted Hichigo to do something.

"Just lie down. I get up again."

"Why, King?"

"Because it's to early to sleep. Because I got homework and because I have to search for that damn key for my damn door, because I know my dad will jump in anytime he wants to and I don't want him here when you're here."

"So much causes. My, my. Just wake me when you're finished with them."

Ichigo nodded and takes a seat at his desk.

' So where did I put this key?'

He found it in the last drawer. Ichigo puts it next to his lamp and starts his homework.

As he's half done with them Hichigos last sentence flashes up in his head again.

'Did he say, wake me?'

He turns to his bed, seeing a sleeping albino laying on it. His face turned to Ichigo.

'I've never seen him sleep. I mean I've never seen him for such a long time anyway.'

Ichigo just noticed he stood up and went close to Hichigo as he felt a small stream of air coming from his double, on his face.

'He looks so relaxed. Just like a normal human. Maybe, I should...'

Ichigo stood up straight, feeling like being watched.

He looks around and finds Kon sitting on his cupboard.

"Man. I totally forgot about you."

"I see for myself. What were you planning to do?"

"That's none of your business. Get out here. Search yourself a new place to stay for the time being."

"What you kick me out, because of that shitty Hollow?"

"Get out yourself, or I make you go." Ichigo shouts.

Kon gets scared of Ichigo and runs out of the window complaining

"Damn Hollow! Damn Ichigo! Don't come to me when you need help! You freaking bastard!"

Ichigo looks out of the window shouting at the disappearing stuffed animal

"Like hell I will!"

He gets pulled backwards, so that he fell over on the mattress.

"What's all this noise? You're finished?"

Hichigos kneeing on Ichigo captivating him on the bed.

He moves his head down and licks on Ichigos neck.

Ichigo shivers.

"St-Stop it. I am not finished. That damn Kon disturbed me."

"So?"

"Let go of me."

"When I don't want to?"

"Shit. Let me at least lock the door."

Hichigo sights and let go of Ichigo.

"You're always so ceased about what others might think."

"It's better this way. You should know that , too. There's no way you could have not noticed my annoying family. Especially my old man."

"Sure, sure, King. Now come here I wanna go to sleep again."

The lock turned and Ichigo stepped back to his bed and the waiting Hichigo.

"No tricks. I am not in the mood for this now. I have school tomorrow. And YOU go with me. Finnish transfer student."

"I promise. King."

"Geez. Will you ever learn it?"

"I think not."

Chapter 5

End


	6. Chapter 6

Hichigo kept his promise and slept silently next to Ichigo, with his arms put around Ichigos waist.

The next morning Ichigo and Hichigo met Ichigos friends on the way to school.

"Ishida, Chad, Rukia, Inou-."

Ichigo stops walking and left his greeting hand fall down.

He just had the feeling Inoue walked with them like always.

'Inoue.'

"Good morning, Ichigo." Rukia answers as Ichigo caught up to them.

"Kurosaki. Who is this albino right behind you? He looks like you." Ishida analyzes.

"Erm, well. This is... Actually if I had to explain all from the beginning it would be to long so to keep it short. This is a hollow who lives in ma inner world and who's part of myself."

"I know from it. But I had no idea it would look so 'human'." Rukia murmurs.

"Well and he's coming with me for a while. Out here I mean."

"What's when you go to school?"

Hichigo stepped into the crowd, sweetly introducing himself.

"Yo. My names Shirosaki Hichigo, and in school I am the Finnish transfer student. Nice to meet you."

Everyone's looking at Hichigo and they all think:

'Like that will work.'

In Karakura High

Everyone friendly accepted Hichigo as the transfer student, with some of them wondering about the look alike to Ichigo, but accepting the alibi as well.

In school Hichigo always was smiling and being friendly like his personality made a 180 degree change.

'I wonder if that's because he's like a normal being. Independent from me. Somehow.'

After school on the way home

"That was fun. I didn't think school stuff could be so exciting."

Hichigo tells Ichigo with his hands put on his back head.

"For you this is just kind of new. If you got used to it, it sometimes pisses you of."

"_**Hollow!Hollow!Hollow!**_" Ichigos representative badge reacted.

"Damn. Why now? You take my body home and wait for me there!"

"Shouldn't I help you?"

"As long as you insist to ask, this thing shouldn't be a big burden. Please di as I said.

If I get in trouble by any chance, you'll feel it, right?"

"I guess so."

"For this case you have permission to join me."

"Right, King. Don't take to long."

"Sure."

Ichigo flies off, doing his duty as a Shinigami daiko.

At Kurosakis house, about half an hour later

'What's this idiot taking so long for? He should have finished this bug by now.'

Hichigo wanted to start a search for Ichigo, when the window opened.

"I'm back."

"Welcome home. You took some time."

"They just didn't stop to pop up."

Ichigo gets back into his body which is laying in Hichigos arms.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Hichigo whispers in Ichigos ear.

"Mmhh." Ichigo purrs with his eyes closed.

He opens them slowly looking up to the others face above him.

"Surprise me." He answers.

Hichigo smirks.

'It looks much more like a normal human now.' Ichigo thinks at this sight.

Hichi's coming closer to Ichigos face.

He kisses his forehead.

"There's no need to worry about you family. They went out for some days. Your dad said something about having holidays."

"Really? We are all alone?"

"As alone as we can be."

Ichigo turns around so that he lays down Hichigos legs, on his chest.

"So what's your plan?" Ichigo smirks broadly.

"Making education guess." Hichigo replies smiling as wide as Ichigo.

He presses down his lips on Ichigos gently and explores them with his tongue, wanting to get entrance to Ichigos mouth.

Ichigo lets him in swirling his own tongue with Hichigos.

He moans with a deep dark sound into Hichi's mouth, feeling excitement raising up his abdomen.

The moan causes Hichigo to break free from the kiss, halfway, mumbling.

"Do this again. The sound's so sexy."

Ichigo does as asked and soon after that Hichigos lips wander down Ichigos neck, causing him to shiver.

The albino puts a hand underneath Ichigos shirt, touching and caring his soft skin.

His King arches his back, panting, asking for more.

Ichigo throws his arms around Hichigos neck, he lifts his head to look in the deep golden eyes.

Hichigo looks back into Ichigos, he sees the force of pure lust in them.

It feels to him like they were burning him. Throwing him down into the depth of lust.

Hichigo swallows.

'Shit.'

He throws Ichigo over on the bed, ripping of Ichigos shirt and starts licking his chest.

First Ichigo looked surprised by the sudden force and rush of the albino.

Soon he his throw back his head into his neck as he felt the sensation of Hichigos soft lips and his light and warm breath wandering down across every of his muscles.

He tries to suppress the moans coming up his throat.

"Don't hold yourself back, King. Let me hear your voice, filled with pleasure."

Hichigo squeezes Ichigos erection under his boxers.

Now Ichigo can't hold back anymore, he moans loudly, asking Hichigo to go on.

So does the pale one. He undresses Ichigos bottom and takes off his own clothes.

He pushes their hips together so that their erections rub against each other, pumping both of them with one hand.

He treats Ichigo to moan even more and joins his Kings sweet voice as they feel the pleasure.

Hichigo puts a finger of his other hand into Ichigos entrance.

He loosens him up and teases Ichigos pleasure spot to make him cry out louder.

"Co-coming!" Ichigo shouts.

Hichigo stopped his moves the same moment.

"Not yet. Ichigo."

He enters Ichigos butt as deep as possible.

Ichigo arches his back and grabs the beds sheets.

A cry louder than any other before drips from his lips, as he feels Hichigo poking hard on his spot.

"My. You just came from me pushing in."

"That's cause I was near to, before."

"Really? You're so tight around me. Must feel good, right?"

With the last words Hichigo slowly starts moving.

His King blushes and shakes his head around below him.

Ichigo stops the head shaking and looks up to Hichigo through half lidded, pleasured eyes.

"More. Do it...harder. _Hichigo_."

"Shit."

Hichigo felt his heart jumping and his body increasing his speed on his own, when he heard Ichigo calling his name with this sexy voice.

He wants to hear it more. It's exciting him, warming him up.

"Ichigo. Please call out my name. Call out on me. I wanna hear my name so bad, with that hot voice of yours."

Ichigo tries to do as asked, his voice is breaking from the ecstasy.

"Hi-Hi...hhaa. Hichi, aaanngh. Hichigoooo."

As he finally brought out the name both came, Hichigo filling up Ichigos insides.

The albino collapses on Ichigos chest. Ichigo gasps for air.

He kisses Hichigos forehead.

"I love you."

"So do I." Hichigo mumbles half asleep.

Ichigo chuckles and soon they fell in an exhausted sleep, embracing each other.

Chapter 6

End


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Ichigo gets out of the bed silently, to not disturb his lovers sleep.

He walks into the bathroom to take a shower.

As he waits for the water to heat up, he takes a look in the mirror.

Little kiss marks spread across his chest up to his neck.

"What did he think, messing me up like this? How should I hide these hickeys on my neck?"

The sight slowly disappears as the water begins to steam.

Ichigo steps under the hot refreshing stream of water.

It's massaging his back muscles, slowly they begin to relax.

Ichigo sighs feeling the relaxation spread through his whole body and turns around to wash the sleep out of his face.

The showers curtain opens and frees the view on Ichigos albino counterpart.

Ichigo looks into the golden eyes, wandering down his sight, exploring every inch of Hichigos pale skin, already shining from the wet steam, with his eyes.

"Mind if I join?" Hichigo questions.

Ichigo is unable to speak and barely able to nod as a sign that Hichigo's allowed to come in.

So Hichigo steps under the shower laying his arms around Ichigos waist and whispering into his ear.

"Good morning, Ichigo."

Ichigo totally shaken through passion, feels his blood run down into his member, building it up.

Hichigo chuckles.

"Looks like this one's rather awake. I shall help you out here."

Ichigo wants to refuse with a scarlet red face but gets shut up with a gentle kiss from Hichigo, standing behind him.

The albino takes Ichigos hard on softly in his hand, teasing the tip with his thumb and pumping the shaft with the pals of his hand.

Ichigo gasps, he feels the heat raising from his dick, running up his stomach and spreading into his whole body, making his mind go blank.

He puts his hand against the tiled wall in front of him, to keep him from falling over.

His legs barely are able to hold his weight straight up.

Hichigo changed the rhythm of his moves, going all the way down Ichigos length now.

He hears the teen cry out between his hard breathing and moaning.

"Hichigo...I can't...no more. _Coming!_"

With his final pull Hichigo feels his Kings slippery cum run down his fingers.

He takes the hand in front of his face and licks the stuff of before the water can wash it away.

"You're tasty in the morning, Ichigo."

Ichigo sights deep and turns around, facing the albino now with closed eyes and bowed down head.

He looks up and glares at Hichigo.

"Come here, Teme."

He lays a hand in Hichigos neck and pulls him into a passionate kiss.

Hichigo couldn't prevent but moan into Ichigos mouth as he let the tongue of his King in his own wet cave.

A hand grabs on his own, now hard, one.

Ichigo smiles through the kiss.

"You got excited on doing a handjob on me?"

"So what if I am?"

Ichigo grins devilish.

"I'll take you down into ecstasy, you haven't even dreamed of."

The King taking the lead this time.

Both of them get out of the shower not bothering with drying themselves, they move from the bath into Ichigos room, kissing each other wildly.

Hichigo's the one gently pushed backwards on Ichigos bed.

Ichigo breaks the kiss and orders the Hollow.

"You stay here for a moment and close your eyes until I tell you to open them again."

Hichigo does as ordered, not even able to complain about Ichigos bossy behavior, because his mind slowly goes blank.

Something rustles, there's something soft on his skin.

Hichigo can't tell where it is on his body.

Does he even have one?

Everything's swept away with passion.

A voice tells him:  
"Now you can open them again."

He opens his eyes, at least he thinks he does, but everything's dark.

He mumbles as silent as you could have overheard it.

"What is this?"

"I want you to _feel_ me."

A touch on his chest. Hichigos body's burning up.

He gasps for air. The sensation's so great it could know off his mind completely.

"Works well. Tell me Hichigo..." The voice slowly comes nearer finishing the sentence right into Hichigos ear.

"_**are you desiring it?"**_

Hichigo pants unbelieving. The voice's echoing in his head. Maybe it came from there the whole time.

"_Please_." he whines.

His arms get pulled up, a clicking sound, his ankles feel cold.

"Nippers?"

'Where'd the come from?'

The question keeps unanswered, Hichigo feels the mattress move as Ichigo joins him on the bed.

The albino gets kissed. The soft lips move downwards his throat across the collarbone, over his chest to his nipples.

One gets pinched and Hichigo arches his back on the feeling. Silent whines drip from his lips.

The soft, wet warmth wanders down again, running over all his muscles.

Then there's nothing more. No skin touching his, no lips kissing his body.

"Why did you stop?"

A evil laughter hit his ears.

"Just wanted to tease you."

A moment later Hichigos inner fire exploded in his chest.

There're teasing kisses spread across his cock. A tongue tickles the tip and then wet warmth encloses his length.

He moans loudly, wanting to grab the orange hair he's sure to be above his thing, but his hands are chained above his head.

A pleasured cry, begging for more rolls from his lips.

"I-Ichigo!"

The warmth disappears and something other with a lot pressure wrapped around his length, pumping it.

"Not yet, my friend."

There he goes again.

His King pierced him again with his sword

'He'd go nuts? Does he love to drive me insane? To make me suffer from pain and shit?'

Stop! This was no sword, there's no such pain.

'This is different. Anyways whats the sense in piercing my, my...!_Shit!_'

The nerves inside Hichigos hole got brushed with the finger Ichigo shoved inside.

He adds a second one, scissoring them to lose it up a little.

"This'll be all you get as preparation. Now you should be ready Hichigo."

Hichigo's filled up inside. There's nothing else he can feel anymore, except the steady brushing of Ichigos dick inside him. He moans. He moans like a wild beast in heat.

Waves of ecstasy flowing through him, driving him mad.

He arches his back to every thrust going into his intestines. Asking for more.

Deeper! Harder!

He'd gratefully accept it if he'd get crushed.

He just want more.

His hips get lifted. New spots get shoved up inside him and Ichigo's reaching even deeper.

Hichigo's near to the climax.

He begs Ichigo.

"_Please. More. Make me cum!_"

The speed increases, the thrusts become more violent. Low moans join Hichigos cries.

The moment Hichigo feels he's coming, he throws his legs around Ichigos back and pulls him close to himself.

The King shoots his load deep inside of Hickok.

Both breath hard.

After Ichigo pulled out of the Hollow, he gets asked.

"Would you please untie me. My arms hurt like hell."

Something clatters a clicking sound follows and Hichigos arms are free.

He lifts them to the ceiling to invite Ichigo into an embrace.

Strong shoulders touch his upper arms and he closes them around a hot sweaty back.

A gentle aftermath kiss meets with his lips.

Light hits his eyes through their lids.

Hichigo opens them. A smiling and satisfied face in front of him.

He smiles back.

"Hi there."

Then he pulls Ichigo into a kiss again.

Chapter 7

End


	8. Chapter 8

Hichigo and Ichigo still lay on the bed, hugging each other, with Hichigo on top of the orange haired boy.

"You know what?"

"Mhhh? Tell me."

"You're a damn pervert. Ichigo."

"Eh?"

Hichigo giggles.

"I'd never imagine you'd have nippers hidden in your room."

"Ah! Well, these are just some left over toys from last years festival. It turned out I forgot to throw them away and forgot about them. But the moment we left the bath I suddenly remembered again."

He scratches his head with one finger, blushing lightly.

"Couldn't help but use them."

"Tse. Pervert."

"Like you ain't one." Ichigo replies ending in a laughter without any humor in it.

"Anyway I should let you _ride _me more often my, _King._ It's joyful."

Hichigo pulls close to Ichigo and embraces him in a kiss.

Ichigo answers it, their tongues meeting, dueling for domination.

Hichigo breaks the kiss, wandering down Ichigos throat to his collar bone, speaking against the skin.

"Come on, King. Give in to me. I wanna pass back the favor to you."

Ichigo puffs as the albino touches his still stiff nipples.

"Nnggh. N-no. Not now. I am still...tired."

A hand's wandering down over his abdomen across a thigh to his member.

"Seems like our friend here needs no break at all."

"Ah! Sh-Shiro-kun."

"Yes?"

"God!Fine. Do it. Please_!_"

"As you order, King."

Hichigo pumps Ichigos hard cock, forcing the teen to make a passionate cry.

Suddenly when wanted to put a finger into Ichigos butt to prepare it, he felt a lethal but sexy glare on him. Causing his necks hairs to strand straight.

"What's the matter, King?"

He pokes Ichigos entrance. The boy yelps and begs.

"Hurry. Please. Don't...bother with...this preparation shit."

"But it'll hurt."

"Just **damn** do it, you Hollow-horse."

Hichigo feels like Ichigo stomped on his heart. He sighs giving in.

He takes his own one and presses it against Ichigos hole. He hesitates.

"Damn it. I'll do it myself!"

Ichigo sits up, pushing his horse down on the sheets, taking place on the albinos lap.

He grabs Hichigos thing and places it against his entrance, then pushes down, making it slide in to him down to the base.

He puffs, the pains as intense as the first time he got entered by Hichigo.

But it fades away as twice as fast.

Ichigo starts moving, slowly to get his legs used to the work of lifting his body.

He begins to feel real good.

Hichigo's brushing his spot in a way, causing his legs to go weak, his moves decrease against his desire.

"You need help?"

Hichigo looks at his lover, half lifted his own body.

He barely hears the answer.

"...legs...weak..."

"My, my, King. Come here."

He sits up and pulls Ichigo off of his cock.

Earning a confused 'What?' from the boy.

"Don't worry. Here stand up. I hold you. Right like this. Now sit down again and put your legs behind my back." He pauses.

"Here we go."

Hichigo pushes back into Ichigo, who sits on his lap again.

Ichigo cries out, throws his arms around Hichigo and clings on to him, scratching up the Hollows back on the shoulder blades.

"Shit. I forgot this is your clinging pose."

He thrusts as hard as he can into Ichigo, making him moan and yelp like crazy.

Swallowed up my pleasure Ichigo bites down on Hichigos shoulder, wounding it so a small stream of blood runs out.

He licks it up and sucks on the wound to stop the bleeding.

Hichigo increases his thrusts, getting closer to the climax.

Both moan together. Kiss wildly and duel with their tongues.

When Hichigo poked directly on Ichigos pleasure spot, the young boy buried his fingernails like claws into Hichigos back flesh and came between their bodies.

Right after Hichigo came himself, thrilled by the piercing pain and Ichigos tightening up ass.

Ichigo leaned on Hichigos shoulder, feeling the softening up dick slide out his hole for a few inches.

They stayed like this for some minutes, when Ichigo finally found his voice again.

"Shall we go wash up?"

"How about a bath?"

"Sure. I'll prepare the tube."

Ichigo stands up. His legs are still weak so he stumbles slowly to the bath, focusing on every step.

Hichigo watches the scene and follows the teen moments later. His shoulder fucking hurt.

'What did he do to it?'

He entered the bath not caring for Ichigo sitting on the tubes border feeling the water temperature.

The Hollow turns to the mirror taking a look on his ache.

"Am I this delicious?"

He asks more to himself then to the other one in the bath.

"What's the matter?"

"Huh? Ah, you nearly bit a piece out of my shoulder, Ichigo."

"For real? Let me see this."

He looks on the bite. The teethes marks are still visible and surrounded the beaten up, bloody flesh mixed with the blue color of a hickey.

"Darn. I'm sorry. Let me treat that."

Ichigo turns to the medicine case ans takes out some disinfection spray and some unguent together with plasters for after the bath.

"This may burn now. Please bear with it."

As the cold spray touches the raw flesh Hichigo sucks in some air between his teeth.

The pain flows away soon.

"I'm fine for now. This isn't so bad."

"Can you forgive me please?"

"There's nothing that's needed to be forgiven." He tells gentle to his King.

A smile spreads on Ichigos face.

He embraces the Hollow.

"Let's bath, Hichigo-chan."

"Kings first. Ichigo."

Ichigo gets into the water, Hichigo joins him right after.

"Haaah, nice." he sighs.

Ichigo moves over to the albino.

"Nicer than me?" he asks waggish.

"The waters warming up my body and you're warming up my soul."

"So? Which one's the better?" he teases Hichigo onwards.

Hichigo closes up to Ichigo so that their noses nearly touch.

"I'd go for the soul." he whispers and kisses the teen.

At the end of the kiss, he says somehow sorrowful.

"I'd give you my soul if it didn't belong to you from the beginning."

Ichigo sees pain flushing through the half lidded golden eyes.

He feels guilty in some way. But the feeling gets pushed away with Hichigos next sentence.

"But I'd like to give you my heart, which you taught love and which you filled up with it, on top of that."

A faint smile, shy, unsure and confused about the still new feelings, spread on Hichigos face.

"You are my all. I love you."

"So do I."

Chapter 8

End


	9. Chapter 9

"Ah I feel like born new."

"Then you're the most sexy newborn I've ever seen." Hichigo replies.

"Really? How do you know , how a newborn looks anyway?"

"From your memories."

"I see."

Ichigo claps his hands.

"What about shopping? I think you need some clothes of your own. You can't use mine all the time."

"But I like them so much."

Hichigo hugs Ichigo.

"I like the smell of yours on my skin." he whispers into the boys ear.

Ichigos knees get weak from the erotic sound of the Hollows voice.

"But...But the aren't...enough for the two of us. And my sister will wonder about my overuse of clothes." he catches his focus again while he speaks.

"Fine. So where do you buy your clothes? I like your style very much, either."

"Then lets go."

Ichigo picks some money his dad left them to buy supplies or anything and they go into the city center to the shopping street.

In Ichigos favorite clothing store Hichigo chose some jeans and shirt.

He goes to the cabin to try them on.

Two shirts and jeans get thrown over to Ichigo.

"I take these."

And as fast as the wind Hichigo's back to the clothes looking for some more.

While looking at a jeans, something ran through his mind.

He turns around to Ichigo, who looks like a clothes rack.

"Sorry, but how much am I allowed to pick?"

"Ah, well I have money for at least three more shirts and jeans."

"Good." Hichigo turns around again.

A dark denim, a gray and a black jeans join the two in Ichigos hands as well as a black shirt with a cross in Gregorian style, a white with a waving banner shoving the words 'death','rock' and 'love' on it, and last but not least one of crimson red.

They go and pay for the clothes and leave afterward.

Walking past the masses of stores and taking a look at the display behind the windows, they come along a jewelery store which has most trinkets for rock and Gothic style.

Ichigo stops and takes a look at some things.

"Could you wait here a moment." he requests Hichigo.

"I guess so."

Ichigo enters the store. He grins into himself. He didn't tell Hichigo from his pocket money he also took with him. So he can buy something with it now.

Hichigo watches him from the outside, he sees Ichigo puck up something, walking to the counter, stops and looks concentrated at some other of the trinkets.

Ichigo smiles. Them he finally went to the cashier and pays what he took.

He talks to the cashier and points out at Hichigo. The cashier looks at him and nodded.

Ichigo gives Hichigo a sign to come in..

Hichigo, confused, steps into the store.

"What's the matter?"

"Let me check something."

Ichigo screens Hichigos ear lobes.

"So I remembered right. You have no holes in your ear lobes. You need to get stuck some."

"What?"

"I mean those."

Ichigo shows over to the cashier, which shows the holes Ichigo talked about to the albino.

"What are they for?"

"To wear earrings."

"Am I a girl?"

"Just shut up and get over to that chair, there."

Hichigo gets the holes stuck. The cashier gives him some earrings in cross style he has to wear until the holes are healed up.

Ichigo pays the service and takes a little bag, which he must have payed before.

They leave, and Hichigo rubbed one of his ear lobes.

"That hurt quite a bit. You have those too?"

"Yeah, but because I don't wear earrings often, they almost closed up."

Hichigo narrow's his eyes and looks at Ichigos ear lobe.

"Ah, there's a little hole there. I haven't noticed it before."

Hichigo embraces Ichigo from behind.

"What's in the little bag you took?"

"It's a surprise."

"Awww. Come on. Show me."

"Not yet. The moment must be the right."

"Pfff. You're mean."

"Just be patient. By the way I still have some money left over. Come we pick some nice cafe to get some drinks."

They sit down at a table placed on some cafes terrace.

"Pretty."

A waitress brings the beverages cards.

The boys order a café au lait and a cola.

When the drinks arrive Ichigo orders some sweets.

"I'd like to have a piece of your fresh Strawberry and cream cake."

"I'll bring it immediately, sir."

"Thanks."

Hichigo looks surprised.

"They have sweets too?"

"Yeah."

They pause again, like nothings to talk about yet.

"I have something more than the surprise, I bought in this store. Here."

Ichigo gives Hichigo an even smaller bag, out of the little one he carries around.

Hichigo opens it, turns it around so that a small silver thing drops in his Hand.

"What's this?"

"A earring. I thought it would suit you."

In Hichigos hand lay a earring, made of a creole to nip on the upper auricle connected with a filigree chain to plug you put in the hole in your earlobe.

"Thanks. It's pretty."

The waitress comes with the cake and places it in front of Ichigo.

The boy takes a bite.

Hichigo watches interested as Ichigo's eating.

With the fork still in his mouth Ichigo looks back and asks.

"Wanna have a try?"

Hichigo nodded completely spaced out.

A strawberry with some cream comes along his mouth. He looks at it but doesn't realize in his mind that he should eat it.

"Here try it." Ichigo calls him back into reality.

Hichigo takes the strawberry in his mouth and bites down.

The soft, sweet cream mixes with the fruity, half sweet, half sour taste of the strawberry.

"Wow. That's good." he munches.

"Want some more?"

"Please."

Ichigo gives him a piece of the cake now.

Strawberries taste, biscuit and cream let Hichigos sense of taste explode in his mouth.

He blushes lightly, enjoying the sweets.

Spaced out halfway he hears Ichigo say:  
"You have cream on you cheek."

Through half lidded eyes he sees him get close.

A soft wet runs over his cheek.

The Hollow thrown back into reality for the second time as he noticed what Ichigo just did.

"W-what are you doing? And in _Public_!" he squeaks.

"Mhh. It's not cute for an almost adult to have cream on his cheek, in public."

Ichigo smirks and playfully licks his thumb.

"Anyway, no one knows us here. I don't care what strangers think."

"For real? I remember two days ago, that were all your worries."

"Things change."

"True."

They shared the rest of the cake, drank up and payed.

"It's getting late. Lets get back home."

Chapter 9

End


	10. Chapter 10

Back at Kurosakis the two made themselves some snacks and watches action movies.

Late at night they went to bed and slept holding themselves into the arms.

Early in the morning Hichigo woke up. He looked to his still sleeping King.

Now he would get waked on a real sweet way.

Hichigo gets himself out of the embrace, always making sure Ichigo would sleep onwards.

He moves up to the boys throat and kisses it gently, all the way down to the collar bone.

Then he softly caresses over Ichigos chest. His hands wander down to the stomach, running down at the sides to rest there on the bed sheets.

Hichigos lips follow the hands way, but move on to the abdomen.

Ichigo moans in his sleep. He slowly awakens from the morning treatment.

Hichigo moves up again and kisses the relaxed lips of the orange haired teen.

The boys eyes open slowly and hazel eyes meet half lidded golden.

The Hollow ends the kiss, tenderly aspirating:

"Good morning."

Ichigo yawns.

"Is it time already?"

"Mhh. I wonder, time for what?"

Ichigo chuckles.

"Morning exercises."

"Well we're just in time." Hichigo chuckles back.

A deep kiss, and Hichigo caresses Ichigos torso again.

Ichigos hands wander down between Hichigos legs and find what they were searching for.

The albino gasps as the fingers stroked his already hard one in his boxers.

"Seems you warmed up, without me."

"Ahh! Please, do this some more."

Hichigo gently rubs the bulge in Hichigos pants, he lifts up, pushing Hichigo back so he rests on his arms.

The boxers get pulled off and Hichigos member is exposed now.

Ichigo gently strokes it, arousing his pale replica, then giving him a blowjob.

He swirls his tongue around the tip, licks down on its shaft and begins to bob his head.

Hichigo moans, turned on by the teens doing.

"Aah! M-more. Nnhhaah! Ichigo!"

The King deepthroats him, breathes around his length, sending vibrations down on it.

The hollow rears up his hips and grabs into the bed sheets.

He violently comes into Ichigos mouth, the teen swallows all of it.

Ichigo let go of the cock. It's still rock hard.

"Really active today." He whispers against the shaft.

Hichigo's panting, yelps up as he feels his King licking his still sensitive one, from the orgasm he just had.

"Gimme a break. King. You're killing me."

Ichigo replies in a parody like manner.

"My, my horse. You seem to be rather alive down here."

Hichigo puffs.

"Don't...fuck...around...with me."

"This comes later on."

Ichigo pushes a finger into Hichigos butt as to make sure his words got through to the Hollow.

He prepares him well. The moment Ichigo wanted to enter Hichigo the window slide open and a female Shinigami appeared in it.

Frozen in the position, Ichigo turns his head.

"Rukia!"

He doesn't jump up. He doesn't act like what she has just seen wasn't true.

He just sits there holding his thing against Hichigos entrance and stares at the member of the Kuchiki household.

"Don't 'Rukia' me, Idiot. What are you doing here.?"

The Hollow, coming to his senses again cries out.

"What the Fuck?"

He grabs the blanket and pulls them over his hips.

"Can't you at least declare your coming, before you pop up at someones places?"

His face almost gets crimson red of embarrassment.

" I couldn't know that you would be like_** this**_."

Ichigo picks up his boxers at dresses up.

"Well, at least you managed to destroy it. So what are you here for?"

"I came to tell you I head back to soul society until Urahara has finished the gate to Hueco Mundo."

"Ok. How far is he with it, yet."

"It still will take some time."

"Can't be helped."

Hichigo stares at the conversation, unbelieving. Anger rushes up inside him and he releases it on Ichigo.

"How can you be so calm in a moment like this? She fucking popped up and caught us when we where at_ it_! And you just stand up and start to shit-chat with her!"

"Tell me why I should freak out, like you do now?" Ichigo asks emotionless.

"'cause she intruded _our privacy_!"

"Shut up! Horse!" Ichigo yells losing his nerves.

He goes over to the shocked albino, hisses into his ear as he pokes the pale chest with one finger.

"She's here, so the matters important. You'd better shut your trap when you're not addressed to talk. This is about Inoue. She can't be replaced. But our _doing_ can, maybe with an even better one."

Hichigo faces to the side. His eyes are closed halfway and he mumbles.

"Yes, my King." his voice sounding of hurt feelings.

Ichigo feels regretting his words.

"Sorry."

He turns to Rukia again.

"We'll see each other later then."

"Don't mess around. You have to have all your strength."

Ichigo nodded and Rukia leaves, opening the senkai gate on the outside.

Ichigo turns back to Hichigo. The albino's still facing away from his lover, the fingernails of his right hand drill in his left upper arms flesh.

The orange haired sits down, next to the hurt Hollow.

In a hesitant voice he starts talking.

"Hey. I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Can't be helped. I'm still no more than the stupid horse." Hichigo grumbles.

"You're more than that! I mean, you mocked me in the past a lot, but since you materialized in the real world, you're so different. You're nice, lovely,...sexy." A sigh. "You're my heart and soul. You make me feel alive."

"These should be my words."

"What?"

"Actually it's like this. I might be out of your head, but I still am not a free being. I am in love with you. But if you ever hurt me, if you choose to discard my heart and make me going back on being a mere Hollow in a humans shape... I just can't run off of you. I am chained down to you and I would have to suffer these wounds as long as you are alive."

Hichigo pauses. Ichigo thinks about the Hollows words and gives him an answer on them.

"I see. Let me make things clear. If I knew how, I would crush all chains that keep you company with me by force." He smiles and caresses Hichigos cheek.

"And I'd replace them with silken bonds which make you stay as long as you want, of your hearts content."

"You're such a poet."

"Sometimes that's not bad at all. It warms hearts. It creates bonds and eases pain."

Ichigo gives the albino a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"I guess time's right for the surprise."

Ichigo went over to the cupboard and takes out a little case.

"This'll be the first bond I create."

He sits down again and holds the case in front of Hichigo.

He opens it and two necklaces each with a crescent moon as a pendant on it lie inside.

One's of white silver and the others made of onyx (black mineral).

"I saw them and couldn't stop thinking they somehow match us."

Hichigo stutters

"You...You bought these...for...for us?"

"Yes. The black one's yours, as a symbol I am always with you."

Hichigo gently touches the cold black stone with a fingers tip.

"Th-Thank you." he blushes.

Ichigo takes the necklace and puts it on Hichigos neck. When he's finished he kisses the pale lips gently.

"You're no horse. You are you and I love who you are, Hichigo."

The Hollow lays his hands against the teens chest and let his head sink against it, either.

Silent tears flow down his cheeks. He whispers once more.

"Thanks."

Chapter 10

End


	11. Chapter 11

"Shhh. Calm down, Hichigo."

Hichigo, shaken by his tears, apologizes to Ichigo and looks up to the one he truly loves.

He freezes in shock.

There's his own former maniac like grin on his lovers face.

And the hazel eyes he could loose himself in to, turned into a crimson red, like fresh blood.

"Ichigo?"

The teen winks when he gets addressed.

"Yeah?"

"Eh, nothing. Sorry I just felt stared down."

'Was that just my imagination?'

The grin was gone and Ichigos eyes had their hazel color as always.

"Sooo. I am making you nervous?"

Ichigos question was more a conclusion than a question, in the first place.

"Guess so."

"_Ya ta easy ta read,__Hichigo-__**chan.**_"

This _accent_. **His **accent.

"What the..."

Hichigo gets thrown over. There it was again, the grin and the red eyes.

"_What're ya co'fused 'bout. Ya never seen ya'self in a mirror?_"

Ichigo or whoever it was crushed his lips down onto Hichigos and violently kissed him.

Hichigo fights back, breaking free from the kiss he asks the strange occurrence.

"Who are you?"

"_Me? I am Nobody. I am what still has no name. Come on lets have some fun now."_

The Nobody (let him be called like this for now) ties Hichigo up to the bed.

He pulls down the blanket covering Hichigos lower body and throws it away.

Mr. Nobody strips the clothes on the body, he's in control of, down.

The appearance is not gentle like Ichigo, he doesn't prepare Hichigo, before he shoved into him in one thrust.

Hichigo feels like he gets torn apart, his intestines burn like fire.

The Nobody shoves in deep hard thrust in and out from Hichigo, making the Hollow cry and sob of the pain.

This is his victory.

"_Ya're pathetic, Hichigo. Look at ya'self. Before ya thrown me 'way ya wouldn't even 've known what that's. Tears. Ya're a fuckin' cryin' Hollow. Ya have feelin's? Ya love tha' kid? Ya think ya have a heart? Then ya're no Hollow._"

The Nobody stops to thrust 'his' thing deep inside Hichigo he prattles on.

"_There're jus' two thin' s a Hollow knows. First's he has just two feelin's left to feel, they're pain an' anger. Second's he has no heart, he has jus' his instinct."_

Hichigo has had enough time to calm down, to at least answer on the Nobodys babbling.

"So what?"

The Nobody grabs Hichigos throat and strangles him.

"_I'm tellin' ya get crushed by what you threw away, right now._"

"What are you?" Hichigo stertorous.

"_That's the right question. As I told ya before, I am what ya thrown away, and what ya let that brat pick up. I am the mask he obtain'd from ya. I am ya'r __**Instinct**__._"

He takes up raping Hichigo again, but talks on.

"_Ya ripped ya'self in two cause ya were 'fraid the kid couldn't handle ya'r power. But ya gave him the false piece. I grow stronger inside him. I'll crush the both of you, 'cause ya're ta weak ta control me." _a short pause.

"_Unlike ya, I am not chain'd down to anyone of ya."_

The Nobody rams a last time into Hichigo and comes inside him.

Hichigo cries out the displaced ones name.

"Ichigooo!"

The teens body collapses on the Hollows. He's unconscious.

Half an hour later Ichigo wakes up in Hichigos arms.

"Uughh. What...?"

An image of himself flashes his mind.

It resembles him, or Hichigo, but this one has black hair and anthracite skin. Crimson red eyes stared at him.

Ichigo holds his head.

"What was that?"

He looks down on Hichigo. Tears still are shining in the albinos eyes.

"What the hell happened?"

Hichigo sniffled.

"Gomen. I am so sorry, Ichigo."

"What are you talking about?"

"I made a mistake."

"Hichigo. What was going on here?"

Hichigo sat up from the others body.

There's a small stain of blood on the white bed sheet, right below Hichigos hip.

"What the...?" He stops, stares down on Hichigo, then on his hands.

He understands now. Telling in a calm voice.

"I did that. I-"

"**No**! That wasn't you!. It...It was me."

"You?" This information was to much for Ichigos mind right now.

"Well,"

Hichigo hesitates.

"You know, after our last fight, I had no choice but give you my powers. But I thought you couldn't handle all of them, so I just gave you a piece of it as a source to strengthen yourself. Somehow this source evolved. Into some independent being."

"A third one of us. It's black and has red eyes." Ichigo concludes.

"You've seen it?"

"An Image flashed through my mind. Not long ago."

"Actually it seems to have grown strong enough to get to the surface."

"What piece of you, exactly is this?"

Hichigo looks to the side, telling cold as ice.

"Your horses bare instincts."

"So...this ones actually the 'let run free' killing machine you used to be. But this has nothing that could hold back the insane desire to slice up some victims. It's a beast, right?"

"The more or the less."

"You really made an error of judgment. So you have to go and fix it. I don't want to have a beast go nuts in my head."

"I can't."

"What?"

"I can't. Not alone. This things grown stronger than me. You need to help me."

"Fine."

So both of them went to face the Instinct Hichigo in Ichigos inner world.

"_Yo. Nice to see the both of ya, brats._"

"Get back in my control, you piece of trash."

"_An' if I don' want ta?_"

All three of them change into bankai mode and three Tensa Zangetsu crash together.

Ichigo and Hichigo shout together

"We'll beat you to!"

A hard fights starting in which the Instinct Hichigo had victory on his side for the time being.

Ichigo and Hichigo get smashed into a skyscrapers rooftop.

Hichigo picks up a plan and informs Ichigo.

"Listen up. As single beings we can't beat him."

"So what?"

"Lets link our powers. Release your reiatsu and fuse it with mine."

"What?"

"Just do it."

So does Ichigo. Their reiatsu fuse and slowly their bodies do so either.

A new Ichigo faces the black Hichigo.

His hairs white with orange strands, the skin got a bit pale. One eye's hazel the others Hichigos black and gold.

The Shinigami uniform has now a white top and the Hakama stayed black.

Tensa Zangetsu's hilt turned white, while the blade kept its black color.

"Come on. Lets fight." The hybrid summons the black Hichigo, with a voice mixed from the fused persons, causing an echoing sound.

With their powers linked together, they turned the tables against the black one, fighting him down in a few strikes. The final blow: A stab through the black ones chest.

As the hybrid pulls the sword out of the black one, it drops dead on the floor.

A pull runs through the fused body and Hichigo separates himself from Ichigo again.

He lifts up the dead bodys head and kisses its lips.

"Wha-,What are you doing?"

"I took back what's mine. I sucked up the reiatsu of _him_"

"You're not going back to be a maniac like before, are you?"

"No. I think not. What's left of these instincts, I can handle easily."

"Then lets head back."

They both awake in their bodies.

"Phew. I hope this will be the last time I have to fight a replica of mine."

"Hehe. I think I have to destroy these hopes."

"Huh?"

"There will be a lot more battles. How about we start one right now? Under the shower, or maybe in the kitchen."

Ichigo smiles as he got what Hichigo meant.

"These battles I'd really be longing for."

They kiss and move downstairs immediately.

Chapter 11

End


	12. Chapter 12

The following days Hichigo distanced himself from Ichigo.

He was afraid, ever since they beat up the black replica, he had strange dreams.

As if it wasn't strange enough that he actually had dreams, they were nightmares.

His black self appeared in it.

It took control over Ichigos body again.

He stabbed Hichigo. Raped him. Crushed his bones and tore his throat open.

No matter what it did, Hichigo always was to weak to fight back.

Lying covered in his blood in the end.

This night there was such a dream again.

He was in Ichigos inner world.

The red eyed Ichigo in front of him.

He held a red Tensa Zangetsu just like the color of his eyes.

He used Shunpo and pressed Hichigo against a buildings roof.

Hichigos arms get pulled upwards.

The Nobody fixes them with Tensa above Hichigos head.

A maniac chuckle reaches the albinos ears.

His clothes get ripped off.

The pale skin was bitten until it bleeds on neck, underarm, thigh and his member.

Hichigo hurts everywhere.

The red eyed scratches up Hichigos chest roughly with his nails.

He undresses himself and pulls of Tensa so that Hichigo fell down on his knees.

The Nobody grabs his head and forces him to deepthroat him.

He came into Hichigos mouth.

Afterward Hichigo gets pulled up again and fixed to the wall, with Tensa piercing through the palms of his hands again.

His lower body was lifted in the air.

Incredible pain bleached out everything of his mind.

He got ripped open again.

Deep violent thrusts shoved him.

Tears flow into the corners of his eyes.

To keep himself distanced from this procedure he repeated these sentences in his mind as well as he could.

'This isn't real. This thing's dead. It can't harm me. This is only a dream'

The Nobody came into Hichigo and the albino couldn't hold back a pained cry.

Hichigo sat straight in Ichigos bed. He pulled his knees close, hold them with his arms and placed his head on them.

He silently cried

'I don't want this anymore.'

Cold sweat was all over his body.

He stood up to refresh himself in the bath.

He distanced only one step from the bed as a hand grabbed his ankle.

"Where are you going?" a sleepy voice asks.

"I need to use the bath." he didn't look back to Ichigo.

He didn't want to let him see he's feared and fluttered.

"Oh. Okay, but come back afterward. You've been distancing yourself lately."

"Promised." defeat and monotony lay in the one word.

Ichigo wondered about the Hollows acting.

'That's not like him. Normally I am the one being depressed like this.'

He decided to cheer the albino up, later.

As Hichigo came back and lay down next to Ichigo again, the plan got started.

"Hichigo." Ichigo whispers and kisses the albinos neck from behind

"I-Ichigo. Please don't."

"You've been depressed long enough now. I can't look at you being like this anymore. I'll strife away your worries."

He flips the Hollow onto his back and sits up on him.

A gentle kiss meets the pale forehead, wandering down to the noses bridge, to the pale lips.

He gets no response. Ichigo sits up to look at the whole body of his lover.

His eyebrows contract and he squeezes his eyes a bit.

Then he gently goes on comforting the Hollow.

Licking his throat, down to the chest along its muscles.

Hichigos whole body is on strain, he whines.

"Ichigo. Please, stop it. I don't want this."

"Why not?"

The teen stops, knowing one reason.

'He's afraid.'

"I-I can't..." a sigh "The black ones image won't disappear from my mind. He hurts me in my dreams."

"And what has that to do with us? I mean why are you feared of me?"

"'Cause it's your body he does it with, damn it!"

Hichigo starts to cry loud without any hesitation. The wall holding the pain back has broken in.

"It's still there. It wants to crush me, to eat me up, turn me into a beast."

He shakes with tears.

Repeating like in shock

"I don't want this. I don't want this. I-"

Ichigo pulls him into an embrace. The albinos head rests on Ichigos chest.

"You can hear it, can't you? You can hear my heart beating."

Hichigo nodded lightly.

"As long as my heart keeps beating, I swear to you, this thing won't be able to lay even one finger on you again."

Hichigo listens to the strong beat in Ichigos chest, slowly calming down.

A voice telling himself.

'He's right. There's no no need to be afraid.'

"Ichigo."

"Yes?"

"Do me. Do me until the image of this annoyance vanishes from my memory."

Hichigo looks up, begging for it with his eyes.

"I won't stop, even if you cry."

"It's ok. Do it."

Ichigo gently continues where he stopped before. Kissing his way down from Hichigos chest to his half hardened member. Slow, soft pumps make it stand.

Ichigo flips Hichigo on his stomach and pulls up the albinos hips.

He places his mouth against the pale ones entrance. He licks the hole, circling around it and finally pushing the tongue inside.

Hichigo gasps, feeling the soft wet inside of him, swirling around in his butt.

Moans drip from his lips.

Ichigo backs away from the hole and replaces his tongue with two of his fingers. He scissors them to spread Hichigos entrance.

His fingers are brushing against the Hollows prostate, making the boy yelp and moan heavily.

As preparations are finished, the orange haired tardily enters him.

He stops to let Hichigo adjust to him, then pushes in onwards down to the base, taking a break again.

When he sees the Hollow relax he begins to move, slowly, searching for the sweet spot and the right rhythm of his thrusts.

The Hollow moans like an animal in heat.

New places get brushed in this position.

"De...,Deeper. Aaahh! Yes! Nnyyahh! I-Ichi-, aisuru (*)!"

Ichigo leans on Hichigos back. Thrusting inside him and pumping the albinos member from behind.

They both climaxed together, breaking down onto the bed, being still connected.

Minutes later Ichigo pulls out of Hichigo, he embraces him and kisses his hair.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I am. Thanks."

(*) aisuru or aisuru hito = beloved / Lover

Chapter 12

End


	13. Chapter 13

This night Hichigo had a dream once more.

He was in Ichigos Inner World, his so called Instincts faced him with its very own, black, appearance.

"_Ya seem not scared at all, taday. What 're ya so conf'dent 'bout?_" the black one asks.

"You'll see soon enough." Hichigo replies with ice cold eyes, staring at his opponent.

"_Like ya could do anythin' ta me._"

The black one tried to attack Hichigo , but got hold back by two spirit threads.

They wrapped around his ankles and pulled him to his knees.

"_Whatta hell's this shit?_"

"You should know yourself. These are Ichigos..."

Hichigo went over to his black replica, while talking.

Right in front of it he finished the sentence, deadly glaring at the black one and grabbing his throat.

"...and **mine**." he ripped the black throat wide open.

Hichigos black self rattles, blood spills from the huge wound creating a red pool on the glass front of the skyscraper.

Hichigo bends over to him

"You'll never get anyone of us to rule over. You're finished."

The black body falls over into its blood.

The next morning.

Someone threw open the door.

An annoying voice shouting.

"Good Moooooring. I-chi-goooo!"

A slam and something heavy met with the rooms floor.

Hichigo hears Ichigo yell.

"Cut it out, old man!"

"Don't be so cold to me my son." Isshin whines

"Stop it. Why are you here anyway? I thought you're on holidays with Karin and Yuzu."

"We stopped by on our way to a camp, to ask you boys if you want to join us. By the way...where is the Finnish boy?"

Hichigo moved under the blanket.

"What is he doing in your bed, Ichigo?" Isshin asks completely confused.

"That's. None. Of. Your. Business!" Ichigo kicks his dad out.

Isshin runs down to the oversized poster of his dead wife.

"Masakiiiii! Our son is into booooyysss!" he cries at the poster.

Ichigo shouts downstairs

"Stop sniffing around in my privacy! Perverted old fart!"

He walks back into his room, hearing how Yuzu reprimands to their father.

"You should be embarrassed about yourself. Trampling on Nii-chans feelings like that."

Ichigo sighs, somehow he has had enough of all this, maybe he should search an apartment for him, and Hichigo.

"What's this noise? Are there thieves in the house?"

"Just my family who took a stop by. They'll be gone soon."

"Mhh. Fine. They're to loud anyway."

Hichigo sits up, the blanket slides on his lap. Ichigo stands in front of him, bends over and gives him a long soft kiss.

"Morning. Sleeping beauty."

"Morning. My dreams prince."

They kiss again as the door got slammed oped once more.

"Ichigoo. We're leaving. So you don't want to-"

Isshin stands in the door again. He caught the two kissing, froze on his place in shock.

"Dad! The fuck? Knock before you storm into my room like a hurricane!"

Isshin turns around without a word, runs down crying at the poster again. 

"Masakiiii!"

"Dad! Damn it!" Ichigo runs after him, catching him at the end of the stairs.

"You'll listen me out?"

No answer.

"Dad! This is not like it looked like!"

"What was is then?" Isshin asks him, facing him now.

"Well,... actually... Oh, damn it! Ok? You're right! I am into boys! At least I am into him! I love him and I'd like you to appreciate this."

"Ichigo."

"What?"

"I never said I wouldn't. I accept the fact that you love him. But..."

"What now?"

"I'd like you to reduce the mature contents to a minimum."

"The hell? Dad! Stop investigating my private terms!" Ichigo pauses.

"Actually, I think it would be better for the all of us if I get an apartment for me and him."

"Really?"

"I know there are some free, down the street."

"If you really want it that bad, let me pay your rent and the supplies you need."

"When you feel better with that, I won't hold you back."

"You can come to me anytime you want Ichigo. But don't try to lie to me, I can read it from your face."

"Thanks Dad."

So Ichigo and Hichigo got their little own apartment.

They let Isshin pay for all they needed.

He put one condition up.

"As long as you go to school and as long as you stay together in this time I pay for the apartment.

When you finished school and got a job you have to care for your own selves."

"It's nice here and so much room." Hichigo says pivoting around himself.

"The bath's really spacious. The tube easily fits for the two of us, Hichi-chan."

"Really? Ichigo lets take a bath then!" Hichigo yells in high spirit.

"If you want. I'll prepare it then, so we can get in when we put all our stuff away."

They managed their clothes into the huge cupboard in the sleeping room.

There was also a big round bed. Hichigo took a seat on it.

"So soft. Feels good." he lies down on the side and hugged the fresh blanket.

"Smells like Strawberry and Vanilla."

When everything was stored away, they undressed and went over to the bath, naked, except for the towels around their hips.

Mentioned towels were thrown on the floor as both stepped in the hot steaming water.

"This is good." Hichigo sighs.

"Mhhmmh." Ichigo agrees, his eyes are closed as he relaxes in the hot water.

Hichigo smiled.

"So where shall we inaugurate our new home?"

Chapter 13

End


	14. Chapter 14

After the bath the two of them went into the living room.

The kissed and hugged,listening with one ear to some love songs playing in the radio.

"Hichigo."

"Yes?"

"I want you. Now. Here."

"And how?"

Hichigo asks kissing a path down to Ichigos chest.

The orange haired moans.

"Tell me."

"From behind!"

Ichigo gets pulled around by his shoulder, to land down on Hichigos lap.

"As you wish, aisuru."

Hichigo prepares the teens butt, which caused to rest next to the albinos thigh.

When he thinks it's well done, he lifts Ichigo with one arm and pulls the boys left leg on his own, with the other hand.

"Bow over a bit, so I can get in easier, Ichigo."

He does so resting his upper body with his arms lying against his spread thighs.

Hichigos hot length slowly enters him.

"You can lean back now."

Ichigo gets pulled back against the pale body. The albino starts moving his hips.

He hears the orange haired beginning to whine, raising the sounds to moans.

Hichigo speeds up his thrusts, shoving the sensitive spots in Ichigos hole.

"S-soooo good!" he hears him cry between his moans.

Hichigo smiles

"You want more?"

"Yeah."

"Beg me for it."

"P-please...Hichigo. I want ...more." he puffs and continues after a break

"I...beg...you. Do it..._**deeper**_!"

Hichigo pulls Ichigos legs up. Holding them in the air, he thrusts deep into Ichigo, shoving against new spots.

The teen cries in ecstasy.

"Gooood. "

"So good."

"Hichiiii!"

"I'm coming! Hichigoooo!"

Both of them climaxed together. They stayed in their position for some time to catch breath, when they were disturbed.

"_**Hollow!Hollow!Hollow!**_**" **the badge again called Ichigo to his duty.

The teen sighs ans stood up, just to fall on the floor.

His legs were refusing to carry his weight this short after a ride.

"Damn it. Get up. Get up! Hichigo, help me please." he whined from the floor.

Strong arms took his weight into an embrace and placed him down on the sofa, carefully.

"Like this, I won't let you go."

"But I have a job to do!"

"I'll go for you than."

"But what's when a other Shinigami sees you."

Hichigo pulled his shoulders up.

"Then I run for it, or I knock him out first and then I run."

"Darn. Fine. But hurry."

Hichigo leaves his gigai, without any help of soul candy or the badge.

The white Zangetsu on his back he heads out to kill the Hollow who appeared.

Somewhere in Karakura City.

The Hollow's after a young girls soul.

She runs away from the frightening monster, passing a snow white spirit with a huge sword.

The Hollow who's after her stops his track. She stops to and looks behind.

The Hollow faces the white guy.

He talks to her, without even taking his eyes from the Hollow in front.

"Get out of here. This could get ugly."

She runs for it again.

Hichigo now fully concentrates on the Hollow in front.

"Yo. Bitch. I am the only Hollow allowed in this town. Get your ass back to Hueco Mundo or whatever."

The Hollow, wearing a pig like mask, sniffles.

"Hollow, you said? You're fuckin' with me?"

"Not at all."

"If you're telling the truth. That what made you a Hollow fade away for some reason. You reek like a human...and something else."

"So what? Pig-face."

"I'm saying, you're a mere humans pet. You're a toy for some humans fun. Something like you can't beat me."

"Let get this tried out."

Hichigo grabs the white Zangetsu, he swirls it on the hilts cloth and throws it over to the Hollow and pierces its mask.

"Damn, you..." it fell to ashes.

Hichigo sighs and turns around.

"Moron."

The same time at the apartment.

Ichigo finally gained the strength to get up.

He made up his mind, for a little thank you gift for Hichigo taking care of his duties he couldn't do.

Strawberries, chocolate and candles were part of his plan.

Chapter 14

End


	15. Chapter 15

When Hichigo got back, his gigai lay next to the sofa, where he left it with the , unable-to-stand, Ichigo.

Last mentioned was gone.

'Has he gone to take a shower?'

Hichigo got back into his gigai and looked for Ichigo in the bath. There he wasn't.

"Yo! Ichigo! I'm back where are you?" Hichigo shouts through the apartment, but didn't get an answer.

There was a dim of light shining under the bedrooms door.

'Has he gone to bed already?'

To be true it was 9:30 pm already and Ichigo might have been tired of the moving stress and the sex.

So Hichigo went to take a look, expecting a sleeping orange haired teen, who forgot to turn out the lights.

But an other scene showed up to him, as he slowly opened the door.

In every place you could find, candles turned the room into warm dim light.

Ichigo lay on the bed on his stomach, his feet crossed in the air, only a scarf was covering his ass.

Two little bowls joined him, standing in front of him. One had Strawberries, the other some dark liquid, in it.

"Welcome back." Ichigo purred in an erotic voice.

Hichigo just stared at his lover, which picked one of the strawberries now and took a teasing bite. The albino gulped, felt a bulge growing in his jeans, as the only blood he thought that was left rushed up the other direction to let his cheeks shine red.

Hichigo moved over to the bed, while Ichigo took the second strawberry, dipped it in the dark fluid and ate it, glaring with lustful eyes at the albino, coming closer.

When Hichigo crawled across the bed to Ichigo, the teen sat up, to catch him into a kiss.

Ichigo's lips and mouth tasted like the strawberries and-, chocolate. Now Hichigo new what that liquid was. Warm chocolate sauce.

When they broke the kiss, Ichigo dipped one finger into the chocolate and reached it, covered with the sauce, to Hichigo.

The albino licked it up, though it spilled, ran down Ichigos hand along his underarm.

Hichigo followed the trail it left, with his tongue, until nothing was left.

Then he pulled on the arm he licked off, placed his other free one on Ichigos back and bend over with him, so the boy had to arch bis back.

With their faces real close Hichigo asks.

"How come I get this very sexy treatment?"

""As a little thanks..."

Hichigo pushes Ichigo further so he rests, with his back, on the bed now.

They begin to kiss again. Ichigos hands, both free again, wander along Hichigos shoulders, to his sides, down to his hips (btw. Hichigo was topless all the time). There they rest for a moment on the jeans and move on to the bulge which clearly signed itself between the albinos legs.

The Hollow breaks the kiss and gasps.

"Does it hurt?" he was asked and his pain got freed in the very same moment.

Hichigo pulls of the rest of the jeans, himself and throws it in some corner of the room.

Luckily there were no candles there.

His boxers followed right away.

Ichigo moved down to give him a blowjob, but got stopped.

"Wait, lets do it like this."

Hichigo pushes the teen back on his back and places his thing in front of Ichigos face, while he faced the boys member the same way.

Doing the 69 pose they sucked and licked each other.

While Ichigo was busy with teasing Hichigos tip with his tongue as he swallowed on the whole length, the Hollow added his fingers in Ichigos entrance.

The boy let loose of his doing and yelped, feeling the pleasure rising.

Hichigo spread him open with one finger of each hand and thrusting with a third one into him, pushing against Ichigos prostate and licked the teens dick the same time.

Ichigo moaned, covering his eyes with one arm, he totally forgot about what he was doing just now.

He felt really good. So good it was hard to even think about it.

Hichigo also ended his doing a few minutes later.

He turned his face to Ichigo and said as he looked to the side.

"Best we place these somewhere else, before we make a total mess with them."

He meant the bowls which bravely resisted toppling over at the boys moving.

Hichigo put them away on the side table and his attention switched back to Ichigo.

He kissed the teen, took his arm, still resting across his eyes, away and fixed it to the side.

"Let me see your burning eyes." he whispers through the kiss.

Ichigos other arm went up to replace the fixed one, but it got caught to be tied down the same way on the bed.

"You want to tease me?"

"Maybe."

"Then I'll have to do something about that."

Hichigo let go of Ichigos arms and picks the scarf which rested halfway on the bedside.

He tied Ichigos arms together, so he couldn't use them anymore.

"Well, shall we go on then?"

Hichigo gives him a short kiss, once more.

He backs away to flip Ichigo on his left side.

The teens right leg got pulled in the air and the albino sat down on the left one, still being on the bed sheets. He placed the lower leg of Ichigo on his pale right shoulder, so his arms were free again.

Hichigo entered Ichigo, fucking him sideways this time.

Slow deep thrusts massaged Ichigos intestines and he moaned and puffed, while he enjoyed the waves of heat coming over him.

He fists his tied hands and opened them again, searching for something to grab into.

"M-more. I want to...feel you..._deeper._" he whined.

Ichigo got flipped again, while Hichigo remained inside him.

Now he got taken from behind. He felt it, Hichigos length, reaching deeper into him and hitting his favorite spot.

Ichigo moaned louder.

His face turned to the side, his upper body resting on his shoulders with his arms extended under his body, still tied, he felt Hichigo increase his thrusts. They got rougher, calling out, that the albino was close to come.

So he did moments later.

After he pulled out of Ichigo, the teen rolled over on his side, presenting his arms as a question to untie them. Soon after he was free again, he fell asleep.

While both were at it, the candles went out on their own, letting the moon immerse the room into pale light. The moonlight shine upon Ichigos face.

Hichigo stroke through the mess of orange hair and kisses his loves forehead.

Then he went to get some new boxers and moved over to the window.

Taking a seat on the windows sill, he looked out at the crescent moon, shining.

As he watched the pale light, the words of the Hollow he has killed this day came back to his mind.

"_You are a humans pet. You are a toy for some humans fun._"

Hichigo looked over to his sleeping double.

'Like he could know.' he thought.

While watching the light rhythm of Ichigos breaths, something else rushed up his mind.

The Hollow left the room.

He picked some paper and a pen and started to write.

Chapter 15

End


	16. Chapter 16

AN: rewritten 15/03/2012, changed the poem , so it's more like a song

* * *

Hichigo wrote through the night.

Always changing something in the notes he put to the paper, until he finally was finished at about 3:00 am.

Taking a last look at his work he picked a new white sheet of paper and drew some lines on it.

After that he moved to the room they made their hobbies room and picked the spanish guitar Ichigo got for his birthday from his family, about a month ago.

Hichigo went back to his lines. He never had played guitar before, but somehow it worked well as he gave it a try.

Playing some random notes and buzzing what he had written down before, he created a melody fitting for the lines.

Early in the morning Ichigo woke up, feeling cold.

Hichigo wasn't there.

Ichigo stood up and left the bedroom, following some guitars playing.

In the living room he found the cause of the music.

Hichigo was playing it! Being concentrated on some small lyrics spread across a paper and writing down notes for the melody on an other.

"What are you working at?"

Hichigo nearly jumped a meter in the air, at the sound of Ichigos voice.

"AH! You scared me. Um. Nothing special. Just random. A surprise. You see later." he answered fluttering.

"Now that you are awake, I'll take a break and prepare breakfast."

he puts the guitaar away and takes the papers.

" I just get dressed before," he says and heads to the bedroom.

Hichigo hid the papers somewhere and dressed.

He went back to make toast and scrambled eggs.

They ate together and Ichigo suggested to go buying some supplies.

Hichigo yawns.

"Do you mind on going alone? I am all tired."

"Have you worked on this thing the whole night?"

"More or less. I couldn't break free from it."

"Ok. Then get some sleep. I don't want you to collapse. I get the stuff meanwhile."

When Ichigo left for shopping, Hichigo took a short nap and went back to his work afterwards.

As Ichigo got back after some hours he heard that Hichigo was playing again.

He silently put the stuffs into the kitchen and sneaked over to the living room.

Catching the right moment, he listened to Hichigo beginning to sing the lyrics he must have written in the night.

He had a pretty melodic voice matching the guitars sound perfectly.

He sang following in a volume below one's breath.

_You've been the King and I was your horse  
__While you ruled everything I just had to carry you forth  
__Then the day came, when all this changed  
I've had enough and tried to rewrite our roles_

_Truth be told, it was you again who made me do what I did  
__That's just like you  
__Than again, you surprised me a lot,  
__When you showed me your smile and the shine in your eyes_

_So let me tell you this now, just this one time  
__I'd go to hell and back  
__Only for you, my King_

_Nazenara anata watashi no shinzō kodō semasu  
__Aishiteru yo  
__Because You make my heart beat  
__I love you_

_Now we both live here together. like nothing ever was the matter._

_I know I hurt you once and even twice  
__I've been so cold to you, like arctic ice  
__But again it was you, who found a way  
__You found the right things to say_

_Sometimes even you are rude  
__I don't mind, because that's also, just like you,  
__Glaring at me with your eyes, you're burning my soul  
__Come on, make me your prey and eat me up_

_It doesn't matter what you do,  
__I'll always will tell you over and over again_

_Nazenara anata watashi no shinzō kodō semasu  
__Aishiteru yo  
__Because you make my heart beat  
__I love you_

When the last tone was gone Ichigo went over to Hichigo and put his arms around his neck.

"You wrote this for me?"

Hichigo been unconcious of his auditor just nodded.

"You have a pretty singers voice."

"I think yours the same. Or even prettier."

"What made you write this?"

"I think I am some kind of lunatic. This made up my mind as I've seen you wrapped in the moonlight shine."

"It seems somehow melancholic. Have you some worries?"

"Nothing at all."

"So? Well, I like the song. Maybe we should record it. I know a studio who takes private records. Maybe they will publish it and you become a famous singer and songwriter."

"Whoa. Slow down Ichigo. I just did what my heart told me. And this shall be just for the two of us, even if I record it."

Hichigo turns around and kissed Ichigo.

He picks up a sentence from a conversation they had sometime before.

"This shall be the first bond I create myself."

"Would you sing the refrain once more?"

So does Hichigo.

"Hichigo."

"Yeah."

"Lets give this song a third part, I'll sing it."

"Lets hear it."

"You have to join me in the refrain. Like this."

He addes some lines to the strophe and begins to sing then.

_You scared me a lot, still I couldn't stop to wonder  
__Could touching you, be a sin?  
__I locked my heart and beat you up, trying to deny what I already knew  
But it hurt a lot and finally I accepted the truth_

_I know now that you never really were bad  
__With you by my side, I'm sure I'll never fall  
__Please forgive me my sins, my snow white love  
__I promise you now, to never hurt your feelings again_

_Tell me those words and I'll answer them_

Nazenara anata watashi no shinzō kodō semasu  
_Issho ni sa wareware wa kanzen'na_

Aishiteru yo  
_Dakara, watashi ka_

Because you make my heart beat  
_Together we are complete_

I love you  
_So do I_

Chapter 16  
End

* * *

Note:

this song/poem was written by me. It really was created in the middle of the night.

At about 1:00 am German time.


	17. Chapter 17

In the afternoon Ichigos Shinigami badge calles out again.

"Man, what's up these days? Have the Hollows nothing else to do than going on my nerves?"

"I guess not. I sense two of them, in the eastern Substation."

"Shall we go together?"

"I'd like nothing more than that."

Both left their bodies on the sofa and head out to the substation where Hichigo sensed the Hollows.

The look alikes stepped to the beasts, similar to a western scene, saying at the same time

"Yo. Bitches. How about you search youselves someone of your calibre?"

The Hollows, which have been concentrated on a girls soul, showing the boys their baacks, turned around.

One of them asked.

"And who should that be, Shinigami?"

Ichigo and Hichigo looked at each other, making a silent agreement, on who takes who, and attacked.

The Hollows got sliced with one attack and vanished.

Ichigo send the girl over to Soul Society.

"You won't have to be scared anymore, over there."

He stood up and his attention turned to Hichigo, who stood there, a hand on the hip and white Zangetsu in the other, the blade resting on his shoulder.

"Shall we go?" the teen asked.

In this moment a subway arrived.

Hichigo watched it halting.

"How about we take the train?" He suggested with a smile.

"Huh? We are faster on our own."

"Come on. I never took a train. I want to try it, now that we have the chance to."

Ichigo gives in.

"Fine. Lets go then."

They took the one, still waiting for passengers.

"Lucky. It's not crowded. Come we take a stand over there."

They stood at the left sides windows, watching the people joining them, sitting on the trains seats and being unable to see the two boys.

Both had turned their backs to the windows, Ichigo stood half before Hichigo, when the albino pulled him back onto his chest, hugging the teen he placed his pale chin on the others shoulder.

"I have an idea." he kisses Ichigos neck.

"H-Hichigo! Not here!"

"Why not? No one can see us."

Now he nibbled on Ichigos earlap. The orange haired blushed and let out a surpressed moan.

"Come on, I need some fun. These Hollows were too weak at all."

"B-but...someone might..."

"See us? Ichigo, you know as well as me, that there is no way these mere humans could see spirits."

Hichigos hands wander down to Ichigos hips to pull them back against his own, so the teen could feel his already hard erection through the cloth.

One of the hands wandered into Ichigos Hakama, finding the boys member.

He played with it, teasing the tip and soflty pumping the shaft.

Ichigo melt away by the Hollows doing. He leaned on the pale chest and let out some sweet moans.

"H-Hichi. D-don't." he still tried to refuse.

His Hakama got untied and fell to the floor, his Haori opened up, too.

Hichigo nibbled on Ichigos neck and shoulder, adding a finger into Ichigos butt, to tease him more.

The teen couldn't take it any longer, the pleasure let him forget where they were right now.

"H-Hichi. _Please._"

Hichigo knew Ichigo wanted him to enter, so he did.

The albino pushed inside and thrusted slowly in and out, from behind.

While fucking Ichigo he took a look around, scanning the passengers. He noticed one, directly looking back at him.

Hichigo smirked.

"Ichigo."

"_Aaahhh_! Uh? _Nhaaaah_! What?"

"Look over to your right. You see that middle aged buisness man in the dark blue suitwith the glases?"

"_Haaahh!_" Ichigo nodded.

"Look carefull I think he's something special."

"Wh-what?"

Hichigo thrusted deep inside Ichigo, twice, so he yelped up.

"You've seen him blush at your voices sound? He can see us."

Ichigos eyes widened as his mind got to understand the meaning of Hichigos words.

"Mhhhh." Hichigo purred into Ichigos ear.

"You tightened up around me just this moment. You like being watched by a stranger?"

"N-_noooo."_

Hichigo went on analyzing their spectator.

"He seems to be the shy type. Maybe he's not even sure about his sexual likings. I think he went to a psychatrist because he saw ghosts, like us. Poor one he must think his halucinations came back to him."

He took Ichigos thighs and heaved him up, not stopping in his thrusts for a second.

"Let him see some more, aisuru."

He turned towards the buisnessman, who still watched them, presenting Ichigos naked front as well as his own member thrusting into the teens ass.

"Ichigo. Looks at him. Show him how your eyes sparkle when you feel me inside."

The orange haired couldn't help it, but do it. Moaning like crazy he put an arm behind to Hichigos head.

"Mooore."

The last he saw from the man before his head tilted back, was him gulping and turning all red in the face.

With his head back in the neck, Ichigo moaned very loud and came, Hichigo filling him up seconds later.

They both sank to the floor, Hichigo holing his love in his arms and watching the stranger run out of the subway, away from his 'halucinations'.

"I guess he needs to get lost of some pressure." Hichigo whispers in the orange haired ones ear.

"Pervert." Ichigo blames him.

Hichigo doesn't reply but dresses Ichigo, who can't move again.

They leave the subway at the station, closest to their apartment.

Hichigo carried Ichigo, piggy-back.

Back at home and back into their bodies Ichigo started to make a scene.

"Pervert! Pervert! Hichigo you fucking Pervert!"

"Awww. Come on you liked it."

Ichigo turned red and hid his face int the pillow.

Muttering through it.

"Like hell I did."

"Ichigo?"

"What?"

"_Forgive my sins_

_My night black King._

_Keep remembering._

_I am your love._

_Your snow white twin."_

Chapter 17

End


	18. Chapter 18

Hichigo waited for another reaction of the embarrassed orange head.

But there didn't come any.

He sighs.

"Fine then. I go and take a walk, Be alone and ashamed. See ya later." he stood up waving Ichigo a goodbye, while mentioned one peeked with one eye out of the pillow, to watch him leaving.

As the door shut behind him, Hichigo heard a pillow hit the door and a frustrated yell.

"Go to hell, bastard!"

"My, my. So troublesome." he whispered, running his fingers through his white hair.

Hichigo picked up his keys and left for the walk.

Outside it was already getting dark. Hichigo walked through lonely streets, heading for the park, which was about 20 minutes far away from their apartment.

He enjoyed a cool breeze, that seemed to pick his unpleasant feeling and carry it far, far away.

But his worries still remained.

"What the hell is Ichigo so upset about? I know he liked what I did." he mumbled to himself.

"And then these emotional ups and downs. Cool, angry, sexy, sad, bossy friendly..."

he reached the park still talking to himself. In the middle of a glade he stopped his walk.

"If I wouldn't know the better, I'd think he's pregnant."

Hichigo chuckled at this thought.

He kicked a stone lying in front of his shoe, sending a curse flying with it.

"Damn you, King."

"What are you muttering yourself for, snow boy?"

Hichigo froze, hearing a strangers voice addressing him.

Right after that, a giant hand strangled him.

"Hoooh? Seems like you can see me."

Meanwhile in the apartment

"_**Hollow!Hollow!Hollow!**_"

"Stay put!" Ichigo throws a pillow at the badge to silence it, but the alarm just got a little less loud.

"Damn. Hichigo will look for it. He should have noticed it already."

Back to the park

A big Hollow strangled Hichigo, heaving his from his feet.

'Damn, why haven't I noticed him?' he thought going out of air.

"Huh? Already loosing your consciousness? How boring. And your reiatsu seemed to be so interesting."

"So? You want to eat me? Have the likes of you gone over to cannibalism, over there?"

"Eh?"

"I'm asking you if you hunger for your own alike. Must be, though you attacked me."

"The shit are you talking about? You're a mere human. Why are you saying you were a Hollow?"

"'cause it is what I am." Hichigo popped out of his gigai and cut off the hand, which still held it.

Both dropped to the ground and the Hollow who attacked Hichigo shout.

"Ah" My arm! You little shit!"

As the Hollow started a new attack, Hichigo pointed Zangetsu at his mask, making it stop his actions.

He started talking.

"You got it now? I am a Hollow and stronger than you."

The Hollow dared to ask a question.

"Why have you a human shape then? Are you with these Espada?"

Anger spread inside Hichigo

"Don't. You. Ever. Compare. Me. With these PAWNS of a DAMN TRAITOR!"

He snapped out, throwing an enormous Getsuga, taking the Hollow and some landscape with it, down.

He got back into his gigai, still burning with rage, when someone addressed him again.

"Actually you seem to be on an even level with some of Aizens fellows, Hichigo-san."

"What?"

Urahara Kisuke appeared from,..., nowhere, ….like always waving his fan.

"I noticed you were alone so I took the advantage of it to talk to you."

"What do you want, crazy-shopkeeper?"

"Ah, first you shouldn't make such a ruckus when you fight. You might get some trouble if someone noticed. Strangers could misjudge you for an enemy and execute you. And..."

Urahara took an epic pause, causing Hichigo to lose his nerves.

"Just spit it out already!"

"Oh, well. Let it be a warning. I don't trust you much. So if you ever dare to betray Ichigo and his friends, be sure that my blade will be the first you'll taste."

Urahara said, being close to Hichigos face sounding very threatening. Then, all of a sudden, he changed back to being friendly, waving his fan again.

"So that we cleared this now, have a nice evening, Hichigo-san."

Hichigo, left alone in the park, gulped.

"This guy's really scaring."

As he got back to the apartment, he found a sleeping Ichigo in the bedroom.

Though the fact he didn't want to wake him and because he was afraid Ichigo might still be very angry with him, Hichigo took his pillow and the blanket off the bed and moved over to the sofa in the living room.

He could lay down there very comfortable, because it was very large.

Before falling asleep he thought

'I hope my King will show mercy tomorrow.'

Chapter 18

End


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Hichigo awoke when a loud yawning Ichigo appeared in the living room, on his way to the kitchen.

Still sleepy the albino greeted.

"G'mornin Ichigo."

Ichigo didn't greet back but muttered.

"You made quite of a ruckus out there yesterday. It woke me up. You've totally gone nuts?"

"Sorry. This Hollow just pissed me off. Got me by surprise."

"What ever." Ichigo waved, wanting to continue his route to breakfast.

"Ichigo?"

"What?"

"Are you still mad, because of yesterday?"

The teen stopped in his tracks, showing the albino his back, giving no answer.

"Ichigo!"

The teen turned around, staring daggers and lightly blushed.

"Gomen na, Ichigo. I really didn't mean to anger you. I just did what seemed right to me. What felt right."

Hichgo looked at Ichigo, standing right in front of him now.

The orange head just closed his eyes and turned around after some seconds, to finally get his breakfast.

Hichigo stood there thinking about, how he could get him to forgive him.

There was some cooking noise.

Hichigo went into the kitchen, either now.

Ichigo was making scrambled eggs. For one person.

'Wants me to make my own breakfast, huh?'

Hichigo walks over to the cooking teen, hugging him from behind.

"So we will eat separated? Am I this bad? Ichigo..." Hichigo turned his voice slowly from normal to a sexy purr, getting Ichigo off guard with the following.

"You make me wanting you, being like that."

The albino kissed his neck wandering up to nibble on the teens earlobe.

"Stop...it." Ichigo got Hichigo off of himself, pushing him away.

"I am still mad! And I am cooking right now!"

"So? Sounds like you want to say I am washing your anger away right now. And that I should wait until you're ready with your eggs ." Hichigo smirks.

"Interpret it like you want. My words meant exactly what they were supposed to."

The teen cared for his meal again. The Hollow went back to his place behind Ichigo, continuing his actions.

"Mmhhh. .Go." he purred.

His hands wandered up from Ichigos waist to his chest.

"Do I make your heart beat? It feels like it's pounding right inside my hands."

Hichigo licked on Ichigos earlobe, kissing down along the neck afterward.

"Maybe you already forgiven me. Maybe you just making a show, to make me feel bad."

His pale hands wandered down again, even farther, crossing Ichigos waist to the teens member.

"Or maybe you want to tease me, because you want more."

Hichgo grabbed Ichigos thing through the boxers. The teen grunted.

"Ne, what is it? Still playing the cold one?"

"Shit." Ichigo flipped around, taking the Hollow by his shoulders and pushing him backwards against the kitchen table.

"Enough." he grumbled and pressed a hard kiss on the others lips.

Hichigo, either being dressed in no more than boxers, soon found them pooling on the floor, while he was placed on the kitchen table.

Ichigo tossed his own boxers and wet Hichigos entrance up with some saliva, but not loosening it up.

He pushed inside the albino, making him yelp and throw his legs around the teens back.

Hichigo bared his neck at Ichigo, who licked down on it, while he thrust deep inside the pale one.

He brought Hichigo to the edge of an orgasm, hitting his prostate in the right spot.

When the teen noticed the Hollow was near his climax, he smirked and pulled out of him.

"Aahh, hhaa. Why? Why have you stopped? Please make me cum. Ichigo,_ please._"

Ichigo standing before the aroused albino in all his glory said.

"That's my revenge. I won't finish you off." he pointed at Hichigo.

"I suggest you go and wash up."

He turned around like nothing had happened, complaining while getting on his boxers again.

"Damn it. Now the eggs are burned."

Hichigo, with nothing left to do than go to take a shower. Having the feeling of a climax waiting for him right around the corner, made his member pulsate. He jumped of the table, and went to the bath with wobbly legs.

Standing under the shower, he helped himself out, finishing what Ichigo denied him.

While he watched his semen being washed away, slowly from his fingers he thought.

'That was cruel, Ichigo.'

Chapter 19

End


	20. Chapter 20

When Hichigo came back into the kitchen, dressed in a jeans and drying his hair with a towel, he found Ichigo having prepared a breakfast for the two of them.

He smiled and asked into the room.

"Am I right to think you've forgiven me?"

"More or less." Ichigo faced him now with a big smile.

"I've taken my revenge, so we are even now."

Hichigo pulled Ichigo into an embrace, kissing him tenderly.

When he ended the kiss, he promised the orange haired one.

"I swear I'll never do this again, unless you beg for it."

Hichigo smiled by putting up the possibility, Ichigo ever would beg for a fuck in public.

"Baka. Come on lets eat."

They ate their breakfast and cleaned the dishes afterward.

As Hichigo put the last plate away, a bright light shined from the living room into the kitchen.

Both turned their heads towards it.

A well known reiatsu appeared.

"Ichigo! The gates ready!"

Ichigo comes out of the kitchen, Hichigo following him.

"Right. I get ready right away."

He turns to Hichigo.

"I know you don't like that I want to go to Hueco Mundo. I don't care for your arguments, may they be all so right. I'll save Inoue."

Hichigo sighs.

"That's why I will come with you."

"Really?"

"With your powers alone you don't have a chance against the Espada."

"Then lets go."

The three left to Urahara, where Hichigo stored his gigai then, before they used the Garganta Gate.

Sado and Ishida joined them as well as Renji.

Hichigo went back inside Ichigos inner world, to give him his powers.

From there we know what happened. So we jump to the battle Ichigo vs. 2nd Resurrection Ulquiorra.

Ichigos body lies on the ground, dead.

Ishida fights Ulquiorra.

Meanwhile in Ichigos Inner world.

A worried voice is calling.

"Ichigo! Where are you? KING! Damn it, answer me!"

There Hichigo finds a body lying on a building. He runs over.

"King!"

Hichigo falls to his knees, next to Ichigo, who faces the glass side of the building.

A mumbling comes from him.

The Hollow turns him around and places the teens torso on his lap.

"Hichigo..."

"Damn you, fool. Why didn't you run for it?"

"Because I have to beat all Espada. Either way there will be no end to this."

"Idiot! You knew you don't stand a chance against him, even with my power boost!"

"You know what?"

"Huh?"

"I'd really like to punch your face right now. But I can't move."

"'Cause you're dead, moron."

"Hichigo."

"What else?"

"I know there's more power than you're willing to give me."

"What if?"

"Give me **all** of it. I don't want to stay dead here."

"That'll destroy you! I can't -"

"It's an order!"

Hichigo silences

"Can you hear it too? Inoue's crying. I've sworn to protect her and everyone else. Give me your power, I don't care what happens to me."

"King..."

A third voice appears.

"_Why don' ya do wha' he wishes for?_"

There was the black one again.

"_Give him the power he wan's tha' much. Hand his soul over ta __**me**__._"

"I won't..."

Ichigo seemed to be unable to see or hear the black one. So he thought Hichigo talked to him.

"I order you to do it, Hichigo."

The black one joins.

"_Do it!_"

Hichigo's feared, both of the black one and of his love staying dead.

He feels like an animal pushed into a corner, the feelings overwhelming him, he looses control and his power runs free.

The black one says "_Good boy._" and takes over the control of Ichigos body.

He transforms into a Vasto Lorde.

Ichigos body stands, Ulquiorra is confused and asks.

"Who are you?" thinking about the occurrence.

'Yet he should be dead, but I still sense a heartbeat. How can this be, his chest has a hole in this place?'

We all know how the fight ended.

So when Ichigos body regenerated, the boy asked into his inner world.

"Hichigo? Where are you?" but he didn't get an answer.

For the rest of Ichigos fights Hichigo didn't show up.

And the source of Ichigos visored powers changed someways.

Here we step forward again, to the point Ichigo needs to learn the final Getsuga Tensho.

A figure, all white, except for a black mask, stands before him.

A familiar voice questions him.

"What's with this face? Don't you recognize me?"

The white on e pulls away the mask to show his face.

Sure thing, it's Hichigo.

"You!"

"Don't be so surprised. Who else should it have been?"

"What's with that mask?"

"Later."

"So I have to fight you?"

"Wrong. You'll fight the two of us." Tensa answers instead.

The two fuse and fight Ichigo.

In the end Ichigo figured out how to 'beat' the hybrid.

Before the training begins he talks with Hichigo, who defused with tensa again.

"Now tell me, what's with this mask? Where have you been? What happened when you fought Ulquiorra?"

"That's a lot to ask. I start with your last question. To put it short, the black or my instincts, awoke again. They ran free, luckily for you they beat Ulquiorra like you wanted. But because of the massive power I was forced to evolve. I am more or less a Vasto Lorde." he stroked over the mask and it vanished.

"But like you I can also put it off."

Ichigo stands there, confused and shocked about the cold behavior of Hichigo.

"You are kidding me right? You let your Instincts overpower you? I thought you wanted to be a free being! And now you chained yourself to that? To the thing you were so FUCKING AFRAID OF?"

Hichigo yells back at the freaking out Shinigami.

"Because I wanted to protect you!" he pauses.

"My Instincts are under control and my heart didn't change. It's not my Instinct eating me up right now, but my heart. To get to your last question. I hid myself because I were afraid you would react just like you did."

"You are an Idiot. Really Hichigo."

"What?"

"I wouldn't be so mad if you didn't hide yourself. Somehow I can understand this all.

And I want to ask you a favor."

"Which?"

"Tensa told me that I would loose my powers. So I won't be able to get here when everything is over. I want you to leave here and get in your gigai, before my powers fully gone. I fear you won't have the chance to get out when they disappeared. And I don't want to live without you anymore."

"If that's your wish, I'll leave when you beat Aizen."

So it was decided. Ichigo learned the final Getsuga, fought Aizen collapsed after the fight.

A few days later he awoke in Soul Society, everyone sitting around his bed, except Hichigo.

Chapter 20

End


	21. Chapter 21

After some days of rest, Ichigo regained enough strength to go outside the room he lived in, in the Kuchiki manor.

As he sat there, watching at the manors garden and feeling a light breeze touching his skin, Rukia sat down next to him.

Scanning him with worried eyes.

"Ichigo."  
"Hmm, Rukia." he replied not bothering to look at the raven girl.

"Are you sure, You're ok? I mean with the lost of your powers?"

"I already told you I'm fine with it. As long as all of you are safe now, I won't mind going back to my old simple life. You know, I am strong. I won't break apart, going desperate or something like this."

"Ah. I know."

"And I still have Chad, Ishida and Inoue to hold onto. Since ours is running out.

I also have..."

It hit Ichigo like a truck at full speed.

Why hasn't he thought a single time about him?

"Ne, Rukia."

"What?"

"Have you seen Hichigo lately?"

"What do you mean? Since he got back, well inside you, he hasn't shown up at all."

"I see."

"So what's with this question?"

"You see, when I learned the Final Getsuga, I asked him to leave before my powers are all gone, because I were afraid he couldn't do this after or that he even could die with them."

"And?"

"I couldn't feel his presence in all this time since...since my fight with Ulquiorra. Even after I met him in my inner world this fact didn't change."

"You're worried that he didn't make it. That he's trapped in you head. Or dead."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry but I can't help you. The only thing I know is, if he managed to get out by any chance he wouldn't be here, since he's a Hollow. Captain Commander Yamamoto wouldn't allow it. You have to wait until you get back home."

Rukia stood up. Ichigo looked at his hands, silently praying Hichigo was ok.

"Yeah." he said.

"Ichigo." the teen looked up to Rukia.

"Tomorrow's the day. You should prepare to leave."

"I know. I know." he waved, changing from soft to being annoyed.

The next day he left Soul Society with Rukia and the others.

When Orihime, Sado and Ishida headed to their homes, Ichigo stayed behind with the raven girl.

"So this is farewell." she said.

"Guess so." Ichigo answered, putting a hand in his neck and turning towards Rukia.

She already began to fade away.

"Don't mess around, Ichigo." Then the teen couldn't see her anymore, but he was sure she still stood at her place.

"Don't worry." he answered below his breath.

Rukias voice still echoed in his ears, when she said his name.

"Sayonara, Shinigami."

He turned around waving and heading for his apartment.

Chapter 21

End


	22. Chapter 22

Ichigo stood before his apartments door, the keys in his hands.

He could just unlock it now, but somehow he was afraid of it.

What would be waiting for him inside?

Hichigo?

Jumping at him, crying in happiness that Ichigo was ok?

Being riled up because he worried so much?

Him sitting on the sofa all cool, greeting him with a "Yo.", maybe standing up to kiss him?

Hichigo asleep? Tired of waiting trough day and night for him?

Or playing guitar again? Or bathing? Or eating? Or, or or!

'Damn it! Just unlock already and see!' he yelled mentally at himself and turned the keys in the lock.

Silence.

'Fist one: False.' he thought.

He went trough the hallway to the living room.

No Hichigo.

Ichigo turned, heading to the kitchen.

No Hichigo at all.

He went straight back trough the hallway, checking the bath.

No Hichigo.

The hobby room.

Neither.

Standing in front of the bedrooms door he prayed to the gods.

'Please let him be in there.'

The door creaked open. Inside it was all dark. Ichigo switched the light on.

With the room getting enlighten, his heart got to feel like the weight of a ton was added to it.

The orange haired teen stepped over to the bed and let himself drop on it.

He felt so tired, all of a sudden.

Before he fell asleep, his lasts thoughts were.

'So I lost him too, huh?'

Late in the night he woke up again.

It was pitch black outside, but inside the light still was on. He forgot to turn it off.

"Shit. Dad will kill me, because of the bill."

He stood up, undressed to the boxers and turned the light out. Making his way back to the bed through the darkened room something shining hit his eyesight.

Hichigos necklace.

Ichigo remembered the albino left it there.

"I'll leave it here, since I don't trust this Urahara and his people. Don't want it to get lost." he said this time.

Ichigo touched the cold onyx moon pendant. A water drop fell next to his fingers, on the bedside table.

The teen touched his cheek. It was wet.

"Why am I crying?" he said to himself, sitting down on the beds edge.

"I knew he could possibly not make it. I knew the time was little to make it. I knew. So I thought I could get along with it."

He lay a hand on his chest and clenched it together than.

"Yet, why does my heart hurt so bad?"

He threw himself on the bed sheets, pressing his face into the pillow.

Cursing trough it at his Hollow-love.

"That idiot!"

Soon the teen fell asleep again, because of the lack of oxygen and the exhaustion from crying.

He had a dream where Hichigo stood in front of him, but as he tried to close up to the albino, he seemed to back away, staying out of reach.

Ichigo started running. He ran and ran, but Hichigo didn't get closer by an inch.

Suddenly the ground crumbled under the teen, he fell.

His last sight before darkness engulfed him was a pale figure standing at the edge above him.

Ichigo felt like he was there in the black nothing for days, when he heard a gentle voice asking him.

"What are you crying for?"

He was surprised and touched his face. It was wet. Again.

Still he negated.

"I-I'm not!"

Gold eyes appeared right before him.

A pale face grew out of the blackness, wearing a worried face.

"Sure you are. So why?"

Ichigo faced away, tears rolling over it again.

A soft pale hand whipped them away.

"Aishiteru yo, aisuru hito." The hand went away and the face slowly vanished.

Ichigo, with widened eyes, tried to hold him back from getting back into the engulfing black.

"Wait!"

The orange haired sat straight in the big round bed, covered on cold sweat.

His face really was wet from tears.

"Shit!"

"What are you crying for?" he heard Hichigos voice ask again.

Ichigo frowned, closing his eyes and pulling one knee up to rest one arm on it.

Answering in an annoyed way.

"I'm not."

"Then what is this?" the voice asked again.

A cold fingertip peeked his cheek, where the tears left trails.

Ichigo froze. He still was dreaming, right? This was a dream, in a dream, wasn't it?

He looked over to the direction where the finger came from, through his eyes corner.

He couldn't see anything, so he turned his head now either. Just a bit.

There stood a pale man with golden eyes. Dressed in tight black jeans and a shirt with a V-sector, showing off his chest. He bend over to Ichigo.

The teens eyes widened, his mind couldn't comprehend it at the moment and shut off.

"What are you looking like an idiot for?"

It took about a minute for Ichigo to answer.

"This is a dream. You disappear the moment I'll touch you."

"Then how can I touch you? You've thrown your brain away, together with you powers?" the albino asked.

Right than he was tackled by Ichigo. The teen threw his arms around him and clung on him.

"What's with you? I can't breath like that."

The arms around him loosened up a bit.

"Proof me this is not a dream."

"You sure you're alright? You didn't hit your head over there, did you?"

"Stop asking stupid questions! Just do it!"

"How?"

"Kick me! Punch me! Do anything! Just let this be no dream!"

Hichigo grabbed Ichigos chin and lifted it gently, so the teen would look into his eyes again.

"Then I'll do this."

He kissed him tenderly, causing the hazel eyed to shiver from the long missed feeling.

Hichigo ended the kiss and whispered

"Aishiteru yo, aisuru hito."

Chapter 22

End


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey Ichigo, calm down. Why are you so riled up?"

"You-... I-... I thought I've lost you! I thought you didn't make it in time!"

"But I'm here. Ne?" Hichigo asks.

Ichigo whispers back at the albino, while looking at him.

"But where were you?"

"Uhhh, well. I didn't want to be alone... So I stayed at your dads. Your sisters can be real cute, you know that?" he kneed down to be face to face with Ichigo.

"I see. So does the old man know who..., what you are?"

"I told him."

"How did he take it?" Ichigo asked, feeling a bit nervous.

"All in all, he already had some ideas about it, so there wasn't much he didn't knew already."

Hichigo scratched his head looking away and talking on.

"He scared me a bit. For a second or two. You know, there was a huge aura of rage around him...

I thought he'd gonna kill me."

"Sounds like he's ok with it than." Ichigo chuckles.

Hichigo first looks a bit confused at the teen but smiles gently than.

"Ah. Now, you should sleep a bit more. It's still nighttime and you've got school tomorrow."

"You either."

"Nah, sorry. But I will not join you. I'll do the household and take a part time job. I don't want to bother your dad with all our bills."

"But than I have to work too! I'll take a part time job either!"

"Let us discuss this an other time."

He raised from his kneeling position and got into the bed close to Ichigo.

The hazel eyed asked him, before trying to sleep.

"Why did you leave the necklace here after you got back into your gigai?"

The Hollow looked into the teens face, over mentioned shoulders.

"I felt like it would be wrong to wear it, until I didn't know how you are."

"That gives me an other question. How did you know I returned? Though my reiatsu is on a mere humans level now."

"A dying message."

Ichigo frowns.

"That Urahara sure likes these stuff."

"Seems so. Night Ichigo."

"Good Night."

In the morning Ichigo got ready for school while Hichigo prepared the laundry.

"When did you learn to use a washing machine and stuff?"

"I asked Yuzu to teach me. It's very easy. The past days were enough to learn it all."

In High-school everything was like always. Boring lessons, lunch on the rooftop.

The only thing that changed was Ishida having a mobile phone and when getting messages on it he'd always head off.

After school Ichigo asked Ishida what the matter was about this.

"Urahara-san gave it to me. It's like Rukias. So I can handle Hollow appearances."

"And whats with this Afro-Shinigami who's stationed here?"

"The Hollows I am killing would be to tough for him."

"I see. When I think about it, the guy's a real weak one...compared to me, back than."

"Kurosaki."

"What?"

"You shouldn't think about all this anymore. The more you stick yourself on the past, the more you'll get endangered of regretting everything."

"No way. I already told you several times, that I am ok with it."

The following days resembled one another.

Ichigo went to school, hung out with his friends and noticed Ishida disappear from time to time, while Hichigo cared about the household and worked in a shop for some hours in the afternoon.

Than one day Ishida asked for a talk after school.

"What is it, Ishida?"

"You know what Hichigo does when you're at school?"

"Eh? Doing the household and working in a shop. Why do you ask?"

"I just wondered."

"Ishida! Don't reticent anything to me."

"Alright. When I headed out to kill a very strong Hollow, it was gone as I got to the place it was located. But Hichigos reiatsu was still there, real faint."

Ichigo shrug his shoulders telling the other.

"Maybe he was close and took care of it."

"I guess you're right. You know, his reiatsu changed. It's very 'beastly'."

Ishida tells the orange haired very strict.

"I know that."

Now the four eyed was surprised.

"What?"

"You remember when 'this' happened in Hueco Mundo, during my fight with Ulqiuorra?"

"How could I forget."

"Well, he evolved than. That may be the point in the change of his reiatsu."

"Fine."

Ishida turns around going to his home and adding something more while walking.

"Just make sure he doesn't run amok. You don't want him to get killed, do you?"

After Ichigo got home himself and ate dinner together with Hichigo, he couldn't fight the urge to talk with the albino about what he had talked about with Ishida.

"Say Hichigo."

"Mhh?"

"Have you...? Was it you who killed a strong Hollow today?"

"What? How do you come to think of that? How do you even know a Hollow appeared?"

Ichigo rolls his eyes, replying.

"Ishida told me." he seriously looked at his double.

"He said your reiatsu left trails there."

Hichigo got annoyed, raising his voice a bit.

"Yeah, I killed it! It appeared right in front of me, what do you think I should have done? Ignore it? Letting it do like it pleases? There's no way I could, couldn't I ?"

"Ok, ok. You don't have to get mad. I've just been worried. If any of these would beat you up no one could help you. Here in Karakura you might be the strongest, right now..."

"Ichigo." The Hollow took the teens chin in his hand and forced him to look into his golden eyes.

"Don't take the path of regrets. Anything else than your all day life mustn't worry you." Hichigo told him softly.

"It's just not so easy. You know, at least I'd like to be able to still see spirits. I'd like to always be able to see you."

"Maybe you can."

"What?"

Chapter 23

End


	24. Chapter 24

Hichigo grinned his typical grin.

"That Urahara sure is a genius you know?"

Ichigo feeling a bit uneasy, agrees.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Do you remember when you met with that pineapple-head, Abarai,for the first time?"

"What does thee question have to do with Urahara or the seeing spirits thing?"

"Well, he himself nothing. But what he had with him is the interesting thing."

Ichigo looks at the ceiling thinking of the time, when Rukia was taken back to Soul Society.

"What he had with him..." he mumbles

When a flashback hit him he distorted his face in disgust.

"You don't mean these super-ugly spirit-detector sunglasses, do you?"

Hichigo grins again, but even wider.

"Just them. Urahara has made similar ones. They look like normal glasses..., very stylish I must say.

Of course he changed the features from just detecting spirits, to making them viewable for the supporter."

Ichigo nodded, still wearing a disgusted face.

"So where are they?"

"Err, well, this is a little problem."

"What? You can't offer a customer a product you don't even have in storage. You should know that."

Ichigo giggles.

Hichigo hisses.

"I know. But this Urahara is as much of a lazy ass as he's a genius."

"Let me guess. He needs at least 2 weeks to finish it."

"Damn right."

Hichigo sighs he stands up from his place and steps over to Ichigos side.

"So shall we begin our weekend now?"

The two dressed up to go in a club.

Ichigo wore a white shirt with a black cross and writings on it. Over the shirt he put on a almost black waistcoat and dark tight and ripped jeans. A belt and a chain fixed on it.

He also wore his necklace with the white moon.

Hichigo instead wore a black shirt with a large V-sector, black jeans and a single black half-mitten.

He wore a belt and a chain as well as the moon necklace, just like Ichigo.

The albino also put on the earring Ichigo gifted him once.

They went to the most popular club, Karakura had to offer.

Heavy beats, and techno sounds played from boxes all around.

People were dancing in the center of the club, other drank at the bar on the right side or sat in the seats on the left with their drinks.

Sometimes you got a look at pairings making out in some corners and disappearing, god-knew-where to, later.

Ichigo fetched some seats for the two of them while Hichigo went to get some drinks, non-alcoholic of course, for them.

He came back with two cokes.

They zipped the cool drinks while watching the other people and talking, always bowing over to one another, because the music was so loud.

"It's nice here."

"Yeah. I get why it is so popular. The owner just hits with the time." Ichigo answers.

"Hey, you see these chicks over there?"

"What's with them?"

"They're watching us since we entered."

"Wonder how often they got the mitten today."

Hichigo laughs at this comment.

"Doesn't matter. They'll get one more sooner or later. See they're coming over."

The two girls, one blonde the other brunette, dressed in short skirts, tight tops and on high heels came to the two look alike boys, smiling inviting.

The brunette rose to speak.

"Hi boys. Mind if we join you?"

Ichigo only smiled back. Somehow he didn't want to put these two down.

Hichigo instead answered.

"You can sit down and accompany us if you like."

Said was done. The girls sat down before the boys faces.

"So do you come here often?" the blonde asked.

The albino answered again.

"Na, 's our firs' time here. An' you girls?"

"We either. Say are you twins?"

"No it's just coincidence we look alike." Ichigo answered being bored of the two already.

"Oohhh." the blonde made and giggled.

Ichigo sighs and rolled his eyes. Girls are so stupid, sometimes.

The blonde stared at Hichigo, who raised an eyebrow asking her.

"Something wrong?"

"Eh? Oh sorry. I just though your eyes look...interesting."

"Hichigo."

"Yeah, Ichi."

"Mind if you go and get some more coke?"

"Sure. Do the ladies want some too?"

"Yeah thanks."

Hichigo raised and went to the bar. He got the silent hint from his lover.

Now Ichigo had some time to talk alone with the girls.

"Now you two, I don't want to disappoint you, but we two are not interested in you."

"Awww. You've already got girlfriends? Why haven't you said that from the beginning?"

"I didn't want to be rude and for my friend... he likes to play games. But you are free to stay with us if you want."

Hichigo came back with 4 cokes he sat down and placed the glasses on the table.

"Here you go. Ladies."

Ichigo looked at the albino.

"Did something happen?"

"No nothing, I just made things clear nothing else."

"Oh. Than it's ok then?"

Ichigo nodded, thinking the other meant the girls would stop with the flirting.

But he thought wrong.

Hichigo bowed over to Ichigo, took his chin and kissed him tenderly.

Ichigo blushed but answered the kiss, out of instinct.

The girls just stared all shocked. Seconds later one of them squeaked and both jumped up.

The brunette stuttered.

"S-sorry, w-we ne-need to g-g-go."

The blonde, completely blushed just bowed and headed of with her friend.

Hichigo who already ended the kiss waved and yelled through the room.

"Bye."

The hazel-eyed next to him was as red as the blonde girl.

"I thought you made it clear."

"Cut it out. At least they let us be alone."

"Sure. Come on lets dance a bit."

They went to the dance-floor, moving to the beats.

After some time, a slow romantic song was played, with the DJ announcing this was for all the ones being deeply in love.

The two teens closed up a bit.

Hichigo smiled at the orange head. He embraced him and moved it into a dancing position.

Ichigo looked him into the eyes all the time, a light blush spreading in his face.

They danced in circles to the floors center.

Ichigo rested his head on Hichigos chest. Some time later he said.

"I love you."

Hichigo tripped one step.

"I love you too."

They stopped dancing, forgetting about everything around them, they stared at each other for moments and than kissed deeply.

The song ran out and silence hit the club.

Ichigo woke from his clouded mind, step by step.

An itching and tickling ran over his back. He felt watched.

Some of the pairs around them started to watch them.

The teen started to feel uncomfortable.

"Shall we go home?"

"If you want to."

Ichigo nodded and they left the club, with many eyes following them.

Chapter 24

End


	25. Chapter 25

On the way home Ichigo suddenly let out a big sigh.

Hichigo whom he holds hands with all the time looks over at him.

"What's wrong, aisuru?"

"_Them_."

"Them?"

"The people who look at us like we are some sort of ...freaks or... aliens."

Hichigo lays an arm around Ichigos shoulder and kisses his temple.

"It can't be helped, aisuru. People are like that. We should get along with that"

Ichigo grumbles.

Right in this moment they come to their apartments block.

The albino smiled, telling his hazel-eyed love.

"Just wait until we crossed our homes door."

Ichigo bends his brow, but nodded, he had an idea what the albino planned to do.

When the came into their homes hallway, Hichigo turned to kiss Ichigos forehead.

"How about you go on and take a shower?"

The orange head nodded again. He wanted to wash away the smell and feeling from the club.

It was disturbing.

While Ichigo let himself warm up by the hot water, the albino prepared a little excitement for his berry.

Ichigo came out of the bath.

He walked to the living room, while drying his hair with a towel.

The orange haired thought his double might wait for him there, but he was wrong.

He pulled a grimace.  
"Yo Hichi, where are you gone?"

No answer came from anywhere in the apartment. Somehow the teen got used to this, but still it pissed him off.

He headed into the kitchen, wanting to pick a drink.

There one already stood on the kitchen table, with a note lying next to it.

_Have a drink. Then come to the bedroom. I'll be waiting for you._

'He really likes to play games.' Ichigo though and took some drams.

It was coke with something he couldn't quite tell.

Ichigo placed the glass on the table again and did as Hichigo asked him with on the note.

Going to the bedroom.

He imagined what the albino would have planned.

Heat raised in his groin. Damn he hasn't been aware he was in want of his Hollow so much.

The teen slammed the door open and found the albino.

The side-tables light was the only which enlightened the room.

Ichigo felt like coming right away.

There he lay on the bed, his lovely double.

Only dressed in a tight slip, barely covering his member.

Blindfolded and handcuffed.

His pale chest raised and fell in short gasps.

The spiky haired head shrugged towards the doors side.

Pale lips parted.

"You... took some time." he panted.

Ichigos groin started to hurt like a bitch. Damn this man was so sexy it almost was a crime.

He didn't waste any time and went over to the bed.

The teen climbed on it, between the albinos legs.

"What did you put into the coke?"

Hichigo panted under him. A blush showed under his blindfold.

"Ah, the same... the same I took. Please Ichigo do me! I can't take it anymore!"

"What is it?"

"From...Urahara...drug. Ichi _please._"

The teen didn't need to be begged, whatever the drug was it made him go insane.

He showed a hard kiss on the pale lips beneath him.

Sucking on the lower lip he asked for entrance into the albinos mouth and it was granted.

When the need for oxygen got to demanding he broke the kiss.

While filling his lungs with fresh air, the orange head licked his way down Hichigos chest.

Fast he came to the albinos lap. Ichigo removed the interfering slip.

The Hollows member was all hard and pre-cum already dribbled from its tip.

The best was to come.

A loop was knotted on his shaft.

Ichigo smiled and licked off the salty pre-cum.

Hichigo hissed.

"Ah! Ichi...please enter me already."

But he did not as anticipated. The orange head went on teasing the Hollow.

He licked the tip of the Hollows member, starting to thrust with 2 of his fingers inside the others butt.

Whimpers and moans flew from pale lips.

When Ichigo felt his own need grow to big, he undressed as fast as he could, grabbed the others legs to part them more for better access.

He shoved inside his love in one fluid thrust.

Tight walls clenched around him. It felt so good.

Ichigo thrusted in slow paces, speeding up by time.

"Ah-ha! I-Ichigo. I'm exploding! Please undo the loop."

The teen still didn't as Hichigo wanted him to.

He let the loop stay in place until he was on the edge of his own climax.

When he shot his seed inside the Hollow he finally untied the bond around his horses shaft.

Mentioned came with the orange head in sync then.

Ichigo dropped on the albinos chest, deeply breathing.

After a little of a time he kissed the albino and pulled the blindfold of.

"Hey there." Hichigo said after the kiss.

"Mind to get me off from these handcuffs? They start to annoy me."

"Where are the keys?"

"On the table."

Ichigo picked them and opened the cuffs.

The Hollow reamed his wrists.

"Thanks."

Ichigo let himself drop on the bedsheets on his back.

His breath was short and his face turned to a crimson color.

"Hichigo how long does this drug take affect?"

The Hollow looked at the teen. Then he blushed himself again when his sight hit Ichigos lower parts,

"Holy...You're still rock hard."

He smirked.

"Seems to be my turn now."

Chapter 25

End


	26. Chapter 26

Hichigo was everywhere on the orange heads body and he left hickeys where he has been.

He bit down on the tan skin on the teens shoulder until he drew blood.

On the same time he pumped both of their members.

Ichigos head was empty.

He only felt the unbearable pleasure his lover gave him and the slight pain from his shoulder.

"Uhhh. More."

Hichigo raised his mouth from the wound to place a fierce kiss on the others lips.

Tongues dueled, lips got bitten and teeth bashed together.

When they parted, Ichigo demanded.

"Fuck me. Now."

Hichigo assessed to refuse, so the teen pushed him over and sat down on top of him.

He gave the Hollow a fleeting kiss and said.

"I can't wait any longer."

Then he placed himself on the albinos member and pushed down.

Even if Ichigo did it without any preparation it went inside him very smooth.

Still it itched a bit and the teen needed a few moments to adjust himself.

Soon he rode his lover in slow thrusts.

He enjoyed it to the fullest, the thick piece of flesh sliding in and out of him and brushing against his prostate.

Ichigo sped up, needing more, wanting it harder.

Once Hichigos member hit the teens prostate directly, mentioned threw his head back into his neck.

A loud cry ran up from his throat and broke free.

His stare got glassy and his brain was out of function now.

He moved as his instinct told him. Short hard thrusts shoved his insides wound.

Ichigo felt incredibly good, but there was still more.

His hand almost moved on his own, up to his chest. He scratched it open, tore the skin in long stripes from it.

Pain and pleasure mixed inside him, so very joyful.

The orange head moaned.

Hichigo watched him the whole time. The teen was so good, his walls clamped so tight around him.

But he has never seen his berry, going as far as hurting himself.

When the albino saw how the other ripping his chest a switch turned in him.

He raised, grabbing the hand with the bloody nails and pulling it away.

He licked the abused skin, sending shivers along the tan body.

The albino began to rock his hips in sync with the teen, meeting his ass every time he thrusted down.

Ichigo held himself in place, with his hands attaching on the pale ones shoulders.

Hichigo brought a hand between their bodies to pump the teens member, he matched them with their thrusts.

It didn't take long and both came. Ichigo shooting his load on both their bodies.

The two dropped on the bedsheets, all exhausted, Ichigo on top of the Hollow.

Still being connected, they fell asleep.

Some time before morning Hichigo woke up.

Ichigo still lay on him. The Hollow embraced him and turned to the side.

He placed the teen in a comfortable position and kissed his forehead.

Than he stood up to go to the toilet. When he came back Ichigo had shifted to the other side.

Hichigo got back under the sheets, snuggling against the orange head.

At Morning

Ichigo woke up, something heavy lay around his waist and his back was pressed against something soft.

Sure, it was Hichigo.

The teen shifted to face his love.

He seemed to still be asleep, but the next second Ichigo noticed, the body wasn't breathing.

'He's already up. And out.'

Ichigo pushed the empty shell away from him to get up.

He stretched and his sight hit a note on his bedside table.

_Be right back. Just a little Hollow I take care of and Urahara has finished the glasses._

Ichigo sighs and steps to the bath.

When the hot steaming water ran all over his body, his chest began to ache.

He looked down on it, there were long red stripes and he couldn't remember them.

Maybe Hichigo knew where they came from.

After the shower Ichigo went back to the bedroom to get some clothes.

Hichigos body still lay on the bed.

'So he's not back yet?'

The teen noticed something lying on the bedside table.

It were the glasses Hichigo said they were ready, together with a little note.

Ichigo frowned at the overuse of paper.

_Here are the glasses ,love. Try them, but don't chill out I'm still in the room._

The orange head sighs and sat down on the beds edge.

He put on the glasses and scanned the room.

The Hollow stood in front of the cupboards mirror.

He looked like the last time Ichigo had seen him in his mind.

The Shihakusho was like in bankai state with fur on the sleeves and the sector.

His hair was long and his black horned mask was put aside his face.

The sight feared the hazel-eyed a bit, because just the look showed how different in strength they were currently.

On the second sight Ichigo noticed the Hollow didn't carry his version of Zangetsu with him.

"Hichigo, where's your Zangetsu?" he asked with a light tremble in his voice.

Hichigo shook his head and moved his lips, but Ichigo couldn't hear anything.

'Sure I only can _see_ him.'

"It's ok, get back in there." he pointed at Hichigos gigai.

The Hollow stepped over and went back inside, while the other put the glasses off again.

Hichigo sighs.

"Now, about your question. It seems like I can't use his powers either, since you lost it."

"I see. Then how do you fight the Hollows? Don't tell me you use Cero"

The albino snaps a fist in the palm of´his other hand.

"With bare hands. Cero...I would only use when there is no other way. And to put you at ease I'd never use full force."

Ichigo looked aside, distorting his face.

"Hey, what's wrong? First you looked like you're feared that I'd kill you and now you make this disappointed face."

"I know. You really shocked me in the first moment, 'cause I know hoe strong you are.

With this power...," he looked at the Hollow with a pleading face. "promise me that you don't let yourself get caught by the Shinigami. Captain Commander Yamagata wouldn't let you run free, after all this shit with Aizen. And you are still a Hollow."

"There's non need to worry. Rukia wants to get a permission for me to work for the Gotei 13."

"Hope they grant it."

"So? Do my looks only fear you? Or do you like them either?"

Ichigo chuckled.

"Long hair looks good on you."

"Shall I let it grow on this, than?" he pointed at his body.

"Maybe a little ponytail."

Hichigo crawled over to the orange haired, gently pushing him over while kissing tenderly.

Chapter 26

End


	27. Chapter 27

Hichigo kissed the orange haired ones soft skin in the abdominal area.

From there he wandered upward to the chest, crossing the scratches on it.

Ichigo hissed in pain when a thin layer of saliva covered his wound, which made the Hollow above him look worried.

"Does it hurt?"

The teen took a deep breath and answered.

"No. This is nothing."

"Well than."

The Hollow licked and kissed the abused chest again, then he tore one of the stripes open again with his fingernail until he drew blood.

He licked up the thick red liquid.

Ichigo couldn't hold a mewl back, raising in his throat.

The slight burn felt disbelievingly good.

"Seems you like it."

Hichigo pulled away the disturbing towel which covered the others lower parts and grabbed the rock hard member of Ichigo.

He pumped it a few times, while he teased the hazel eyed wounds.

Ichigos mind turned to mush.

He bucked his hips up to get more of the pleasurable pumps and exposed his throat when a lust filled cry broke free from it.

The albino took the chance of full access to the neck of his love.

He licked upward on it, leaving little bruises here and there until he reached the teens chin.

Mentioned teen, than lowered his face to look at him and just this moment a deep kiss met with his swollen lips.

Hichigo nibbled on Ichigos lower lip, asking for entrance into the wet cavern.

His wish was granted and their tongues started a slow waltz.

As the urge for breath got to strong they parted again and Ichigo moaned out of breath.

"Please. Hurry."

The Hollow didn't sweat it and continued, teasing the other.

He pumped the rock hard member below him time by time, now adding three fingers of his other hand to the entrance of Ichigos for preparation.

When Ichigo was overflowing with pre-cum and his butt all slippery, the Hollow finally entered him.

The orange head let out a pleasured scream, feeling filled after the long wait and inhuman teasing.

Hichigo slowly shoved his full length in and out of Ichigo.

The teen below him went silent after a few thrusts, so the Hollow looked into the others face, raising an eyebrow like asking 'What is it?' when sparkling but displeased eyes locked with his golden ones.

Ichigo raised from the bed sheets, placing himself in the albinos lap.

"You know, I need it much harder." he whispered against the pale lips.

He connected with them and started to rock his hips, riding Hichigo.

Inside the Hollow a wall broke.

He had wanted to go gentle on Ichigo to show him there was no need to be scared or something.

Now he got permission to go wild.

The albino began to thrust his hips up, meeting with Ichigos ass in rough paces, making the teen moan again.

After some time Ichigo was flipped around and Hichigo took him from behind.

Resting his body on his lower arms the orange head enjoyed the heat waves brushing over him.

A hand grabbed his throat and he was pulled up.

Hichigo bit down onto his loves neck, wounding it and swallowing the blood coming from it,

Ichigo yelped, when he felt his skin break and pleasure and pain mixed together.

The thrusts got out rhythm and Hichigo was the first to come.

He shot his seed deep inside Ichigo, who came right after being filled up.

When both came down of their sex high Ichigo started talking.

"I don't like this."

Hichigo raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"How everyone sneaks around me, handling me like I am made of the finest porcelain and could break by the slightest touch."

"Really?"

"Yeah, damn it! Like in school, all are looking worried at me when Ishida leaves to get rid of Hollows as well as when we come to talk about Rukia and stuff.

They ask me if I am really ok and tell me to best just forget it, all the time.

As if I could!"

"Ichigo..."

"No!"

The teen raised from his lying position, staring daggers at the albino.

"You are just like them. You go out hunting Hollows without even telling me! Then you start to go way to gentle doing me. It's been the second time we done it after this huge span of time.

I know you kept an eye on me all worried until I told you to go harder.

Don't act so out of yourself, just because you think it's the better for me."

Hichigo sighs, swallowing the teens outburst. Now he raised into a sitting position.

"I didn't mean to. So let me explain the situation like it is for me and most likely for your friends.

For us it is just to hard to believe that you can take the loss of your powers, you fought so hard for, on a light shoulder. We all would understand it if you would feel down, that would be like you, more or less."

He looked at Ichigo after his explanation.

"I am not that weak." the teen muttered.

"Know you're strong. But even the strongest has his limits."

"As long as I have you, there is nothing to regret." Ichigo mumbled falling on the bed again and dropped asleep.

Hichigo stroked the orange hair and kissed it, lying down next to his berry.

"Hope you'll never regret having me, than."

Chapter 27

End


	28. Chapter 28

The month went by and by time everyone around Ichigo got used to avoiding the theme

'Shinigami and Hollows'.

Sometimes Hichigo went to kill a strong Hollow, always checking with a worried look on Ichigo when he came back, like he feared the teen would have reached the limit of enduring his helplessness.

It was the tenth month after the winter war when Ichigo should face a life changing problem once more.

He came back from school, when he entered the apartments hallway he heard Hichigo shout.

"Stay inside, Ichigo!"

The orange head was surprised by the light touch of fear in the albinos voice.

"What's wrong?"

"A Gillian is in the town. I move out!"

Ichigo ran into the living room, but Hichigo was already gone.

"A Gillian? It's been some time since one appeared here."

Hichigo headed towards the huge Hollow. It popped up, all of a sudden, in the nearby park.

Standing right in front of it he heard a scream.

The Afro-Shinigami got beaten by the Hollow.

"Che. Useless."

Hichigo fought the Gillian, with his bare hands.

The Hollow withstood his claws attacks like they were nothing but bug stitches.

"Damn, Bitch."

Hichigo lost his nerves, he used a Cero as strong as a Gran Rey Cero and blew up the giants head.

The huge monster vanished while falling backward.

Now Hichigo moved over to the wounded Shinigami, putting of his mask before facing him, to not frighten the man.

"Yo. You're alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

Hichigo helped him up, when suddenly a Senkaimon opened and Captain Soi Fon and her Vice-Captain appeared.

"What is going on here? Where has the Gillian gone?" she asked.

Hichigo stood up, holding the wounded Shinigami and answering the Captain politely.

"I took care of it, since your confrere wasn't strong enough."

The 2nd Squads Vice-Captain looked at the strange fellow. His eyes widened and he stammered.

"A-A-Arranger!"

Soi Fon already had unsheathed her sword.

"Don't move, or I kill you!"

Hichigo showed his palms to signal he wouldn't do anything.

"Hey, calm down. I am on your side."

"Don't try to fool me" Hado no 33 Shakkaho!"

"Shit." Hichigo placed the Afro-Shinigami on the ground again and ran for it, using Sonido.

Soi Fon tracked the trail of his reiatsu to not loose him.

She would need a special execution force for him, so it wasn't necessary to rush after him.

"Why didn't he attack us, Captain?"

"Who knows. Come we need to take him to Unohana." she pointed at the man lying on the ground.

Back to Hichigo.

The Albino headed home, when he noticed the Shinigami didn't follow him.

At the apartment he sighs as he went back into his gigai.

"What's wring Hichigo?" his double asked, sitting on the sofa.

"Nothing. Seem to be out of training."

"If there's nothing else."

"Hey. You know, next week is my birthday."

"What the change of theme now? Anyway how do you have a birthday?"

"Well, actually it's the day, you awakened you own Shinigami powers. On this day I most likely was born. From your soul."

"So you picked it as your birthday. How old do you get? 2 Years?"

"Correctly put...yeah. More logical, due to my appearance would be your age, right?"

"So when you put your birthday up, you have any special wishes?"

"Mhh, A nice day with just the two of us."

A week later they celebrated Hichigos birthday.

They went for a picnic and planned a romantic evening at home.

At about 6 pm the decided to take a bath together.

The kissed and loved each other in the hot water, forgetting about everything around them.

When they left the bath, going to the living room smiling bright, Hichigo suddenly turned around to the young man behind him.

The smile he had learned to wear, was not happy anymore, pain and fear turned it more into his old smirk.

His face spoke of fear as well.

The albinos voice was clear and strong as he told the orange haired.

"This was the best day ever. Thanks Ichigo."

He reached for Ichigos face and closed up to him.

Before he could touch the others jaw line or give him a gentle kiss, his arms suddenly were pulled backward and he yelled in pain.

"AAAhhhhh!"

Ichigo who had closed his eyes, waiting for the kiss, snapped them open to look why the Hollow screamed, to see him kneeing on the floor with his arms on the back.

"Hichigo! What's wrong?"

He wanted to close up to him.

"Nnnh. Don't! Stay back, Ichigo!"

"What is this?"

"K-Kido."

Ichigo understood immediately. There must be Shinigami in the house.

He headed over to the bedroom where he had left the spirit-glasses.

Now he could see why Hichigo was so pained.

They bound him with the 99th binding spell.

There were 5 Shinigami there:

Captain Commander Yamamoto, Captain Soi Fon, Captain Hitsugaya with his Vice-Captain Matsumoto and Vice-Captain Hisagi.

Ichigo yelled at them.

"What are you doing? Why are you attacking him?"

He saw Yamamoto move his lips, but couldn't hear the words.

Ichigo sighs.

"I can't hear you."

"He said I am a danger to the peace they achieved and I need to be judged."

"What?"

Ichigo looked at Hichigo then turned to the Shinigami again.

"He didn't do any harm to anyone! He only fights the Hollows which _you_ can't beat!"

"The kid tells you your arguments are useless. That I could snap out of it someday and they want to avoid this possibility."

Ichigo stepped before Hichigo shielding him with his body.

"If you want to get him, you'll have to kill me first."

"The one with the scars tells you to step aside. 'We owe you a lot Kurosaki. Please don't interfere now.' he said."

"No! You won't have him!"

" 'Step aside, Kurosaki.' said the chick in the captain Haori." Hichigo chuckled.

"She told me to shut my filthy mouth."

Ichigo looked at the Hollow who stared at the floor, then back to the 5 Shinigami.

"Then give me something, so I can hear you on my own. Soi Fon."

She threw a little earphone over to Ichigo.

"Che. You prepared everything to the littlest detail, haven't you?"

Now he heard the answer.

"Since I found out where this Arrancar hid himself, I got everything done which was needed."

"Arrancar? You think he's from Hueco Mundo?"

"His appearance, reiatsu and the mask, make it hard to get an other opinion." Toshiro answered, calm as always.

"He's not!"

"What else is he than, boy?" the old Commander asked.

"You'd judge the both of us, if I would tell you." Ichigo kneed down to the albino, laying an arm around his shoulders.

"Soul Society still owes me something. So I ask you for a favor now,"

"You are not in the position to ask anything. This Hollow is a thread to Karakuras safety!" Soi Fon exploded.

"What gives you the opinion, for this? Has he done anything wring up to now? Did he attack one of you or a stray Soul?"

Matsumoto answered instead of Soi Fon.

"Not yet. Ichigo you have to understand us. Maybe he's harmless now but he could also change just the next second. Maybe he is fooling you, with playing the innocent."

"I know that he is _not_ innocent and I know he doesn't play it either. As long as you don't have no facts of him being dangerous,- no even if you would have some, you don't get him over my dead body. I guarantee you he won't go wild. I know him better than you. He's a part of ME!"

"Explain yourself Kurosaki Ichigo. What do you mean with that?" Yamamoto asked.

"I mean he is a part of my soul. This Hollow was born from it. He gave me the power to fight the Espada. He was part of you savior!"

"This is another crime! You two shall get banished for eternity!" Yamamoto growled.

Now it was Hichigo who turned to get loud.

"No! You shall do with me what you want, but don't lay a single finger on Ichigo. Please I beg you."

Hichigo bend over when he begged the Shinigami.

Ichigo turned to the albino.

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"I want you to be happy. I want you to smile. You know that was my reason for staying here. I wanted to teach you how to smile again. Just like you taught me how to love."

Hichigo turned his speech to the Shinigami.

"I come with you."

The Hollow got pulled out of his gigai and he turned one last time towards Ichigo.

"Don't try to safe me. Live Ichigo. As long as you keep me in your heart I'll live on with you.

Aishiteru yo."

Chapter 28

End


	29. Chapter 29

Inside his cell Hichigo heard an annoying voice tell.

"Get the Hollow to my labor. I want to study him before he gets killed."

"Yes. Kurotsuchi Taicho."

The Cells door opened and two Shinigami escorted him into a dark room, full with different types of glasses and bottles, filled with foreign liquids and academic instruments.

He was bound on a cold steel table, than the two men left him alone.

"Sooo. Lets see what you hide inside yourself." Kurotsuchi Mayuri appeared, being in a high spirit, because he got something interesting to study.

Hichigo who was all naked and his long white hair hung down from the tables edge.

He didn't make any sound when Kurotsuchi checked _all_ his vital functions.

"Well, well. You must be something special. From your reiatsu I can tell you are a Hollow on the Espadas level. Now we'll take a look inside you."

Kurotsuchi scanned the pale body, taking a look at the inner organs without opening it, with some machine.

When he came to the chests area, he suddenly stopped the scan.

Heading over to another monitor and taking a closer look.

"Now what shall I think about this?"

Hichigo, having enough of the mans monologue broke his silence.

"What? Are you surprised? I think you have taken a close look on the outside of my body. You should have noticed that I am missing a feature of a Hollow."

Kurotsuchi stepped over to him and hit Hichigo hard in the face.

The albinos head tilted to the side, but he talked on.

"It's thanks to Ichigo that I still have a heart."

Meanwhile in the living world

Ichigo had just one idea how he could save his love. He headed over to Urahara.

When he came there, the ex-Shinigami already was having a video conversation with Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun. Come on in, I already know why you might be here."

Ichigo sat next to the man and said.

"Then help me saving Hichigo."

"Don't worry Kurosaki Ichigo. I already have taken this as my mission."

Byakuya stated trough the monitor.

"Eh? Byakuya? Why should you help me, saving Hichigo?"

"Because you once saved something that is as dear to me as this Hollow seems to be to you. I want to repay this dept to you."

"And how do you plan to do it?"

"I'll find a way. Or should I better say, Urahara and I already planned something. So please wait until I call you the next time."

With that the connection was cut and Ichigo was left clueless.

"Urahara, what have you planned?"

"Ah, just wait and be patient, everything will come to a good end. I promise."

Back at Soul Society

The study on Hichigo had ended and now he sat again in his cell.

They wouldn't bring him food, nor water since they thought he fed from souls and these he wouldn't get fed in a billion years.

So he hungered waiting for his judgment, which would be an execution as he had heard and hoped Ichigo wouldn't do anything stupid.

Three days later the Hollow was brought to Soukyoku Hill, barely able to walk.

Wile the Captain Commander spoke the judgment, some captains from the squads joined the spectacle.

"Have you any last words, Hollow?"

"Yeah. I don't regret anything, nor have I any grudge against you. But you will be the ones regretting, when you learned that your pretty little world isn't solely made of black and white."

Hichigo should get burned with the fires of Ryuujin Jakka since the King Kikou was destroyed.

The moment the old Captain Commander released his sword, a voice echoed over the hill.

"Stop the execution."

Kurotsuchi Mayuri came running over the place.

"This, This is no Hollow." he gasped.

"At least no regular one."

"Speak clearly, Kurotsuchi."

"He is like a hybrid. His strength and reiatsu are like an Espadas, but his brain functions and inner organs stayed in the state of a normal human. Actually I would say he's more human than Hollow in the current state."

"This will not bring him any savior. We talked about it already. He must be executed."

A third voice joined the scenery.

"You still haven't learned anything."

The head of the Kuchiki house walked over to them.

"Yamamoto Sou-taicho, you are doing the same like you did to Rukia. You think he can get dangerous, but in fact this Hollow ha long lost his fangs. No, he was more born without any in the first place. Still you fear his strength and the only way you see is elimination the whole being.

I can't stand here and let you do this, without me losing my face before Kurosaki Ichigo."

He used Shunpo and freed Hichigo from the execution place, than with the Hollow over his shoulder he ran to his manors Senkaimon.

On Soukyoku Hill Captain Commander ordered the Shinigami to take action.

"Get them! Don't let them pass any of the gates!"

Byakuya and Hichigo reached the gate, it already was opened and Rukia waited for them.

The Kuchiki head put the Hollow down and ordered him.

"You get over to Kurosaki. Rukia will lead you. I hold the Squads back."

The Hollow and the raven girl ran through the gate and Rukia stated.

"I can't believe Nii-sama actually did this on his own."

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter. Be happy you're still alive."

Chapter 29

End


	30. Chapter 30

When Hichigo and Rukia left the Precipice World, reaching Karakura they came out at Uraharas place.

The albino stopped running once they passed the Senkaimon.

"Now, Rukia, tell me what you meant with him doing it on his own."

The raven girl stopped either, showing her back to the Hollow as she started to explain.

"You know that I should have been executed, don't you?"

"Yeah. Ichigo saved your ass, more or less with my help. I remember that I beat the hell out of you so called brother when Ichigo wasn't able to."

"I see. Well, Ichigo taught him, that rules aren't important enough to stand by and watch while someone robs you the most important in your live."

"So what? I can't see the connection."

"Because of Ichigo, Nii-sama still has his most precious thing. Me. And because Nii-sama is fully aware of Ichigos state of powerlessness, he chose that it was time to repay him with doing the same.

He saved you. If he hadn't done it, you could be sure that Ichigo would have thought about a way to do it on his own."

"I see. So what shall we do know?"

"It's best if we wait here at Uraharas until Nii-sama gives us information about the situation over there."

Meanwhile in Soul Society, a captains meeting was going on

"Kuchiki Byakuya. You and your sister have helped a dangerous being to escape. Explain yourself."

I see no need in killing the being, as long as it is in Kurosaki Ichigos care. I don't see any need to fear it."

"You don't know if it doesn't kill him this instant! We have to eliminate this Hollow!" Soi Fon shouted.

"We shouldn't. Killing it isn't the right thing. We should think about an other option." Ukitake told the Captains.

"Do you have something special in mind Jushiro?" Kyoraku replied.

"Indeed. There is another possibility. Byakuya-san, would you be so kind to let Rukia and the Hollow know my plan?"

Back to the refugees

Ichigo was sent a message that he should come to Uraharas, as he arrived there his heart nearly exploded.

"Hichigo! Kami be blessed!" he hugged the still a bit weak Hollow until mentioned felt like he'd pass out.

"...Air..." he brought out and the clinging grip was loosened from him.

Ichigo addressing himself to Rukia now.

"Thank you Rukia. And please bring my thanks to Byakuya either."

Now Urahara entered the room, waving his fan like always.

"Now, if you'd follow me you can thank him, now."

They went over to a room, where Kuchiki Byakuya was waiting for them.

"Hello Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo bowed to the head of the Kuchiki house.

"Thank you thousand times, Kuchiki Taicho."

Everyone looked at Ichigo like he was some alien.

Did he really address Byakuya in a respectably way, just now?

"Well, I see you can be polite. But you don't have to thank me. I owed you one anyway."

Urahara clicked himself into the conversation.

"Now, don't you want to know why Byakuya-san is here?"

All looked at the two elder men with big eyes and Hichigo was the first one to find his voice again.

"So, why?"

"I shall send you a message from the head of the Gotei 13." Byakuya paused a moment to make sure everyone would listen carefully.

"The Hollow, also known as Hichigo Shirosaki, has two options.

First. The captains of the Gotei 13 have thought about a way to _seal_ away most of your powers. Right now the technological Bureau is preparing everything for it.

Second. If you refuse the sealing, I shall take you back for your execution."

Moments passed after Byakuya ended the message until Hichigo spoke again.

"You know there's no way I would you have to take me back after you saved me. But I feel like there is something about this seal, I won't like."

Now Urahara took the chance to babble something, more or less important.

"You guessed right. It's different from the limiters the Captains and Vice-Captains of the 13 squads get placed when they come to the living world.

These reduce the power to a 5th so they have 20% of their full power. Yours will seal away your power to a 20th. So it will be 5% of your power you can use."

Hichigo frowned.

"I see. So I frighten the Shinigami this much?"

"When you want to live, you should accept the seal."

The albino sighs.

"Seems no way around it. So when will it be done?"

"As soon as possible."

Ichigo listened to the whole conversation, keeping a worried eye on Hichigo.

He had the feeling this wouldn't go well.

The next day Kurotsuchi Mayuri and 3 assistants came to seal Hichigos powers.

"We will begin now. If you would take a seat anywhere."

"I think I am fine with standing."

Kurotsuchi looked at the albino and then shrugged his shoulders.

"What ever."

The Hollows powers were drained and sealed into a tattoo like marking on his body.

Seconds after it was done, Hichigos legs gave in and Ichigo had to sustain him and help him sitting down on the sofa.

"Are you alright?"

"Uhhh. It will work, anyhow. Feel like being hit by a truck."

The captain of the 12th squad told.

"Now that we are finished, let me warn you. If you ever insist to break the seal, a special device in it will punish you. Physically. It could kill you if you ignore the injuries."

The two look alike stared shocked at Mayuri.

"Learn to hold your temper, Hollow."

Hichigo raised from his seat, anger boiling inside him.

"Damn you, you filthy rat!"

A pain rushed through him like a thunder

"Ughh."

"See? Now that you know what I talked about, have a nice live."

The Shinigami left through a Senkaimon, leaving Hichigo crook on the ground with Ichigo trying to help him.

"Damn, this bastard." Hichigo gasped after the pain vanished slowly.

"Hichigo. You really need to work on this. Please."

The albino, who caught himself meanwhile just replied.

"Che."

Chapter 30

End


	31. Chapter 31

"Ichigo."

"What?"

"The guys are gone for about an hour now. You're still wearing the glasses."

"Oh, I completely forgot about them."

The orange head put off the spirit-glasses, noticing he either still wore the earphones and removing them as well.

Then he looked at his double smiling at him.

"Well, I'd say we don't look like twins this much anymore."

"What do you mean with that all of a sudden?"

Ichigo hums and haws around before telling.

"You, kind of have a tattoo in your face ?"

Hichigo ran to the bath, yelling.

"Whaaat?"

With dinner-plate-wide eyes he took a look into the mirror.

Over his left cheek ran two black stripes joining into one tip beside his nose bridge.

Hichigo clenched his hand into a fist and Ichigo who still was in the living room could hear him yell.

"These bastards!"

Then something scattered and the albino yelled again.

"Shit!"

The hazel eyed got worried and decided to take a look at the pale one.

"Hichigo? What are you doing?"

Ichigo stood in the baths entrance, seeing a smashed mirror and the albino covering his bleeding knuckles with a towel in the other hand.

The teen sighs.

"Idiot."

He pushed Hichigo to the bathtub, so he had to sit down on its edge and kneed down before him.

He took the towel away and checked the wound, mumbling.

"Overreacting about shit like this, really now."

He pulled out some tiny shreds and disinfected the cuts, then bandages the albinos hand.

While Ichigo treated the Hollow, mentioned apologized.

"Sorry, Now we need a new mirror."

When Ichigo finished the bandages the albino spoke again.

"But couldn't they choose an other place to visualize the damned seal?"

Ichigo looked at him, unsure.

"You... Hichigo do you know these markings?"

"Should I?"

"Ahh, maybe? You know these markings were on the mask I wore when you took over, and later when I learned the Hollowfication. So, I think that the people of the Bureau didn't choose the place or style of it."

Ichigo paused than he finally said.

"They are kind of a signature."

Hichigo looked away. Now he felt even more ashamed with these stripes in his face. They would remember him of how he treated Ichigo in the past now, every time he would look in a mirror.

An uncomfortable silence spread in the bathroom, before Hichigo found his voice again.

"Do they...Are they disgusting you?"

The orange head smiles. For a Hollow, this bastard cared very much about him lately.

Ichigo kissed the markings.

"They suit you."

Hichigo looked at the teen, with burning eyes.

"That's not what I asked about."

"I don't despise them. I feel like they are an other of our bonds."

They looked each other in the eyes, longingly, when Hichigo placed a sudden kiss on Ichigos lips.

"You drive me crazy." the albino whispered between their lips.

And as fast as their clothes would allow them, they undressed each other, while kissing and stumbling through the bath.

Hichigo got pressed against the cold tiles, between tube and shower.

His arms were fixed against the wall in heads height by Ichigos hands.

After a long, breath stealing kiss, Ichigo finally let go of the pale lips and the albino heckled.

Ichigo meanwhile licked over the markings, making the Hollow blush in a crimson color.

"D-don't" he stuttered, feeling _really_ embarrassed for the first time in their relationship.

Ichigo wandered to the Hollows ear shell, to continue his doing there than.

He licked his way along the faces line to the chin, making the albino expose his throat out of instinct.

Hichigo almost could feel how his raging heart pumped the adrenaline through his veins.

His mind simply being able to notice the touch of the hazel eyed fingers, the kisses and hot breath on the Hollows shivering skin.

The teen really drove him crazy.

"Ichigo...Hurry up, please enter me."

His voice was high and trembled.

Ichigo granted him his wish, doing a fast preparation of the albinos ass, than lifting the pale legs off the floor and pushing his dick inside the Hollow.

Hichigo felt good, feeling the others bid thing shove in and out of him, sending waves of heat through his entire body when it brushed against his sensitive nerves.

The Hollow mewled in pleasure.

When Ichigo thrusted real deep into him and directly hitting his prostate, with might, he cried out in a high tone, causing Ichigo to lose his rhythm for a moment.

Hichigo had crossed his legs in Ichigos back, his hands grabbed down on the teens back and in his orange hair.

He clung so tight on Ichigo that his member rubbed against both their abdomen.

The pale one couldn't last any longer, he came between their bodies, after some more thrusts of Ichigos.

Mentioned wasn't even close to his own release, so he thrusted on in the twitching hole.

Hichigo began to whimper.

"Ahhh. I-Ichigo. Stop! It hurts!"

But the hazel eyed ignored him, he made the albino come a second time before he came himself inside the white haired.

"Egoistic...King." he heard Hichigo complain between hard breaths.

All strength was fucked out of the Hollow, so he couldn't stand on his own.

Semen and a little bit blood spilled out of his hole.

Ichigo carried him over to the sink and cleaned him with a washcloth, before he carried him to the bed.

As soon as he covered Hichigos body with the blanket, the albino fell asleep.

Ichigo watched his even breathing and lay down beside him, taking his 'horse' into a protective embrace.

This day drained all of the Hollows energy now.

Chapter 31

End


	32. Chapter 32

Early in the morning Ichigo stood up, when he had awoken he remembered the broken mirror in the bath, so he planned on going and buy a new one.

He payed attention to not wake the still sleeping replica, while dressing.

Hours later he came back with the mirror and some food.

Hichigo still was sleeping, while Ichigo put the food away and put the mirror on the tiled wall of the bath.

One more hour later the Hollow finally awoke.

His mind was awake, but his body refused to even move the eyelids.

Hichigo felt weak,_ really _weak. Like he hadn't slept but fought a real tough opponent in the past hours.

'Damn this seal.' he thought for himself.

Minutes went by, and finally his body would listen to his minds orders.

His eyes slowly opened, bright light hit them directly, because he lay sideways, face to the window.

Hichigo covered his eyes and rolled over on his back, sighing.

Sure thing Ichigo already was up, despise it was weekend.

'Must be around midday.'

Ichigo was the early-to-get-up-just-when-you-could-sleep-long type, like Hichigo had found out by time.

He removed the arm covering his eyes, staring at the ceiling.

Something was strange.

Really. Strange.

Moments went by in which Hichigo constantly blinked while staring at the ting on the ceiling.

"HYAAAAHHHHHH!"

His scream was so loud Ichigo, who made some food in the kitchen, guessed people out on the streets heard it, being about five blocks far away.

When he put the scrambled eggs he made on a plate, a naked pale man came running into the kitchen.

"Ichigo! The ceiling! What does a-a-! On the ceiling!" he babbled.

Ichigo sighs, a faint smile on his face.

"Hichigo. Calm down."

The Hollow took a deep breath, trying to find his focus again.

"Now, would you mind to dress yourself first? I mean I don't mind your looks but I think you might feel cold by time."

"The hell! Tell me where this giant mirror comes from! And why is this thing in our bedroom anyway? And on the god damned ceiling!"

"Oh, this. I put it there when you where sleeping. You know an orchestra could play right next to you and you wouldn't notice."

"What?"

Hichigo was distracted for one moment but found the source for him being upset again the next.

"Why is it above our bed?"

Ichigo grinned evilly.

"So you can see yourself, while we do it."

"WHAT?"

Ichigo closed up to the albino, laying his arms around the pales waist.

"Your blushing cheeks." he kissed them.

"You swollen lips." another faint kiss.

"The contraction of your muscles, when you moan." he kissed Hichigos bare chest.

"Your whole behavior, when I am inside you." Ichigo purred inside the Hollows ear.

Hichigo started to shiver. The teens words made him imagine it, but the other way around.

So after a few moments the Hollow turned the tables, glaring at the orange head, than licking along his face line to the ear and whispering into it.

"Too bad, this also counts for you."

Hichigo caught his king and heaved him up, bridal style.

Carrying him to the bedroom and dropping him on the mattress, he explained.

"And that's exactly what we'll do now. I make you swallow your own medicine."

Hichigo undressed the teen and prepared him instantly.

When he was done, he sat down on the sheets and pulled Ichigo on his lap, the teens back resting against his pale chest.

The albino entered him, making Ichigo throw his head back and yelp.

"Right. Like this. Watch yourself."

Hichigo held Ichigos face in place making him unable to look away from the mirror.

He could close his eyes if he wanted, but the sight made his mind refuse to take any action.

Ichigo saw how his lover thrusted inside him, how he nibbled on his shoulder and left some hickeys here and there.

The hazel eyed couldn't help but tighten up because of the images hitting his eyes.

Hichigo growled and hardened his thrusts, Ichigos tightness raised his lust.

Ichigo moaned and whimpered and soon Hichigo joined him, reaching a crescendo and coming at the same time.

After they both came down from their sex high a bit Ichigos thoughts drifted to the businessman in the subway.

'No way he couldn't have been exited by this.' he thought.

About 5 more minutes later Hichigo asked, while looking in the mirror above.

"By the way. What's with the one in the bath?"

"Already taken care of." Ichigo replied.

"Sooo..."

Ichigo snuggled himself against the Hollow, who all of a sudden felt really sleepy again.

Maybe he still wasn't used to the lack of reiatsu.

He drifted away into dreamland, hearing a voice from far away.

"Are you ok? Hichigo?"

"Hichigo!"

Chapter 32

End


	33. Chapter 33

The next time Hichigo felt conscious, there was a continuing pressure on his chest and his lungs felt like someone used them as balloons.

His eyes flattered open a bit, to see Ichigo sitting on him.

His hazel eyed spoke of panic and held back tears shimmered in them.

"Hichigo! For gods sake!"

"What's the matter?" he asked his voice being a little hoarse.

"You almost gave me a heart attack. You stopped breathing!"

"What? I just fell asleep, now get off of me, your heavy."

Ichigo looked worried at the albino, not moving an inch.

"If I do you'll snap."

"Why should I? Now...move it." he pushed Ichigo off of him, getting free view of himself in the mirror above them.

"What the-?"

Red markings like in his face spread over his chest pointing with their tips at the hearts place.

"What the fuck? Is that the seal?"

"Don't snap Hichigo! Please stay calm or else it will kill you."

"Huh?"

"You remember Kurotsuchi talking of a device hurting you when you go against the seal? I'd guess this is what it is. If you snap it will crush your heart."

"Than why did these not appear from the very beginning?"

"I don't know. Maybe it took some time to find your lethal point, since you are a special type of Hollow."

Hichigo sighs. Shoving a hands over his face.

"Great. Now tell me why you reanimated me. You did, didn't you?"

"Yeah. Because when you fell asleep, these markings started to appear and you stopped breathing."

"Mhh. What do you think, could there have something gone wrong with the sealing?"

"I think the only way to find out is to ask the Bureau. We should go to Urahara and ask him to get in contact with them."

At Uraharas, they used the video conference.

"Well Kurosaki, what is the problem?" Kurotsuchi Mayuri asked.

"I want to know more about the seal. It almost killed Hichigo today!"

"I can't see what the problem is. I told you he would need to learn how to hold his temper."

Ichigo grabbed the albino and ripped his button up shirt open.

"And what are these for?"

Hichigo blushed, being surprised at the sudden action of his double.

"Ah. So it already developed the trigger. Very interesting."

The albino freed himself from Ichigo and closed his shirt, stating.

"So this is the trigger. Than why did it try to kill me? I didn't do anything you could call 'fighting against the seal'."

"What exactly happened, Hollow?" Mayuri asked.

Ichigo instead answered, before the albino could say anything wrong.

"Well, you see. After some activity Hichigo and I chose to take a nap and during this time this '_trigger_' appeared and he stopped breathing."

"Ah. Well, the trigger needs much energy and this was to much for your Hollow friend when he already was exhausted from something else. There's nothing to worry about."

"Why is this not to worry about? Damn it!" Hichigo yelled.

"You're still alive, that is. And this won't happen again when you don't fight the seal."

Ichigo saw that a vein started to pulsate on Hichigos neck, so he went between the two before the albino could loose his temper.

"I hope you are right, Mayuri-san. Thank you and bye."

He cut off the conversation and took a deep breath.

"You really have the urge to die, haven't you?"

"No. But this guy gives me the creeps."

Now Urahara who silently followed the whole thing up to now spoke.

"Maybe I can help you with your little problem."

Both boys turned around to him.

"What?" they asked like from one mouth.

"I think I can undo the trigger."

Ichigo asked him unbelievingly.

"Really now?"

"At least I can try to. Therefor our pale friend needs to stay here for some time."

Hichigo agreed without any hesitation.

"I do anything to get this rid of me."

So he stayed at Uraharas for some days.

The ex-Shinigami, together with Tessai, worked on removing the trigger.

When the third day came to its end, they called Ichigo to pick his friend up.

"Urahara-san! How did it work?" the teen asked entering the shop.

"See yourself." the shopkeeper answered coming out of the backroom with Hichigo following him.

The albino didn't wear a shirt and he seemed to have problems, standing on his legs.

Hichigo sat down next to Urahara.

"They've done their best, Ichigo." the Hollow said, with a thin voice.

They were still there.

"What does this mean?" Ichigo asked.

When Hichigo came here, he had three stripes running over each side of his chest.

Now after three days, there still were some left.

Over his collar-bones, ran each one stripe, joining in one tip over his heart.

"Tessai-san and me, were able to reduce the damage the trigger can do." Urahara explained.

"I thought you could undo it completely."

Hichigo sighs and assessed to explain everything to his counterpart, so he could understand it.

"Listen up. When the two were on it, this thing almost activated. They found out that undoing it completely is impossible for them. It would go off. So they searched for an other way to keep it from killing me. Simply put they changed the setting of it."

"And what will happen now? I mean if you fight the seal."

Urahara cleared his throat and opened his fan to cover his face while explaining now.

"There are several states:

First:

When he looses his temper, and the 5% of his usable reiatsu overact, nothing will happen.

Second:

If he begins to struggle against the power barrier and tries to pull out more reiatsu, an itching pain like a bugs bite will distract him. Or at least it should. This pain can rise to the feeling of being cot with a knife. It depends on the intenseness of the struggle.

Third:

Should he ever snap for any reason and lose his senses, so he'd give a shit about everything-.

Well than the trigger makes him unable to move , first with Kido of the 90th level and when he should break free from that, the bones in his arms and legs will be shred until he won't be able to regenerate them with his abilities."

Ichigo gulped when he heard what he last state could do.

"This sounds more cruel like it was before."

The Hollow answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"It is indeed painful. Well it can be, if I ever reach the third state. But I'll still be alive. Maybe just long enough, so you come to decide that it would be better when I would be dead."

No way I'd ever think that!"

Hichigo seriously looks at the hazel eyes boy.

"Don't say this lightly. You may choke on these words. I -."

"- am still a Hollow. I know that."

"Well than. We can go, can't we?"

Hichigo raised and took the shirt the little girl Ururu brought him than.

The two went home after they thanked Urahara for his help.

While they were on their way, something kept bothering the orange haired.

"Ne, Hichigo. Why do you keep on pointing on the fact that you are a Hollow?"

He asked, stopping his walk.

The albino walked on, his hands in the pockets, and explained.

"Jus' do it when I think ya forgot tha' fact."

Ichigo ran after him, closing the distance up again.

"Don't bullshit me." He looked at the albino, who stared straight forward.

Hichigo told below his voice, being spaced out.

"The heart is a humans weakest point. Weak and naive. A humans heart gets betrayed and crushed every day, and still they forgive the traitors and hope for everything to get well again."

The Hollow stopped walking and stared at the street now, spitting out.

"Pathetic."

Ichigo who had walked a few steps on, turned around.

"What?"

"I thought about something. When a Hollow seeks for a heart, it wishes to leave behind all its power. That's pathetic. If a Hollow would ever achieve his wanton, I think it soon will think that it made the worst decision in its whole existence."

"Are you telling me you're regretting this all now?"

"Ichigo..."

"Answer me."

"No. I wanted to say, that a Hollow would regret it to ever have let go of his heart. I love you and I want to protect you with all the power I have left."

Ichigo sighs.

"You are an idiot."

Hichigo closed up to kiss and gave him a gentle kiss.

"But I am yours."

Chapter 33

End


	34. Chapter 34

If a Hollow ever achieved a heart once more, it would regret to ever have thrown it away.

This new heart would show the Hollow which crimes it had done and make it understand that it can never turn back to be a mere being.

A Hollow is a monster and it will stay one for eternity.

Sometimes they have a heart to see this fact with.

5 years later

"Hichigo! Wake up you lazy ass! You have morning access to do!"

The albino grumbled and hid himself deeper in the bedsheets.

Hard steps closed up to him and a kick send him and his blanket flying.

"Stand up now."

Ichigo stood above him, his face an angry grimace.

"You are on training duty with these lazy bunch that's called our squad. I have to go to a meeting."

"Yeah, what ever. I am ready in a second."

The Hollow muttered, freeing himself from the blanket, curled around his body.

He put on his white uniform, brushed through his messy hair with his fingers and took the white Zangetsu on his back.

He moved to leave the room, heading for the squads Dojo when he heard Ichigo shout after him.

"Didn't you forget something?"

The albino sighs and turns back to where he came from.

Ichigo gave him the missing piece of his uniform and kissed him gently.

Than his double was free to leave and beat the hell out of their substitutes.

It's been the 4th year now since Ichigo had his place in the 13 guard squads, together with Hichigo.

But that's an other story.

Hollows Heartbeat

End


	35. Afterword  please read!

Yeah this is the end of Hollows Heartbeat.

Finally ~sigh~.

But hey. This is also the beginning of a new Story.

It's called:

Twinberry Shinigami.

And it will tell the story about the 5 years that passed and what will happen onward.

I don't know how fast I will publish it or how long this one will be, but I hope that you will be loyal readers and look forward to my 2nd FF.

While I am on this I thank everyone for their reviews.

And if you have any questions about Hollows Heartbeat...

So if i didn't explain something to your likings or if you want to know something that I didn't mention.

Just ask me, I promise I answer everything.

Well

Domo Arigato

for reading my FF.

So before I really end this, here are some of your reviews I liked the most and which cry out for a reply of mine.

Here you go:

Chapter 2

mist shadow : damn, it must've hurt a lot. Is he a masochist or smth?

oh well though description could be a bit clearer.

Me: Yeah well i think i have to thank you for the masochist idea, now that i'm finished.

And yeah my descriptions really suck sometimes, i try to make it better.

Chapter 9 :

mist shadow: ok, Hichigo squeaking? and worrying about public?

Who the hell reversed their roles? Though, he looks cute with that blush

me: Well, domo. Anyway I think that he should have his sweet sides, ne?

Chapter 16 :

AoiPantera: The song was great I loved it! And the story too. :)

mist shadow: nice song. romantic and truly reflective

me: Thank you two for your praises.

Chapter 23:

AyameRose: well that explains why ichigo has a job...

me: i'm not sure if you are referring on the manga plot...but to stay at my story, it's Hichigo

who has a job...because I really don't like it when students have to go to work...they have

enough other things to worry about, in my opinion.

Chapter 29:

AyameRose: Well...I'm MUCH happier with you than some of my other writers...

I can definitely say that!

Me: Thank you very much.

AoiPantera: Did not...expect Byakuya to save him...nope! But that was an awesome chappy!

Can't wait for the next one ^v^

Me: Also thanks to you. And i made Byakuya save him, because i thought that 'arrogant ass' could

do something to thank our sweet berry,... once in a while...

Chapter 32:

AyameRose: ok...ichigo is a pervert...a really weird one...damn shinigami seal!

Me: well...i'd say... it's me who is the pervert and poor little ichi is the one who has to suffer this...

hehehe ~blushes~


End file.
